I - Douce compatibilité
by Uema
Summary: [Suite: Le deuil de l'Innocence. Postée avec 8 chapitres.] Lenalee, Lavi, Kanda et Allen rentrent à la Congrégation après une mission au Tibet. C'est la veille de Noël et tout ne se passera pas comme prévu : une énième dispute éclate entre Kanda et Allen mais celle-ci déclenchera de graves conséquences. [Spoil l'anime: Après l'épisode 103] Merci beaucoup à Naemir, ma beta reader.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour/Bonsoir cher lecteurs ! \o/

Fiction corrigée par ma soeur jumelle 3 .** /!\ Je cherche un deuxième correcteur ! /!\**

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

_Disclamer :_

Les personnages de -Man ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à Katsura Hoshino.  
Ces textes n'ont aucuns but lucratif. Si tout problème survint à cause de ces textes, ils seront supprimés.

The characters of -Man doesn't belong to me. They belong to Katsura Hoshino.  
These texts have no profit. If any problem occurred because of these texts, they will be removed.

* * *

J'ai eu cette idee en voyant Road embrasser Allen dans un episode de l'anime, alors voilà.. :3

* * *

_23 Décembre 1894 : __**(1)  
**_

Il y a une semaine, Allen Walker, exorciste de type symbiotique, partit trouver une Innocence (2) à la frontière du Tibet où une tempête de sable mêlée avec des éclairs et de la pluie c'était abattue. Accompagné de trois exorcistes de type équipement : Yû Kanda, utilisant un katana : Mugen, Lenalee Lee et les Dark Boots ainsi que Lavi et son maillet.

Sur les lieux, un grand nombre d'Akuma se trouvait à l'entrée d'une grotte. Plusieurs de niveau 1, et une poignée de niveau 2. Des trouveurs se trouvaient également autour de la grotte. L'Innoncence se trouvait dans un cristal au centre de la grotte : c'était elle qui était la source des intempéries.

Les quatre exorcistes rentrèrent au Q.G de la Congrégation accompagnés de la dizaine de trouveurs qui se trouvaient sur les lieux. Lavi remit l'Innocence à Hevlaska, la protectrice des Innocences, la sienne étant de type gardien, elle peut donc comme le dit son nom, « garder » les Innocences dans son corps à l'intérieur des 109 emplacements prévu à cet effet.

C'était la veille de Noël, et, de ce fait, tous les exorcistes décoraient la salle où allait se dérouler le réveillon du lendemain. Allen, Lavi et Lenalee s'occupaient, accompagné du frère de celle-ci : Kumoi Lee et quelques trouveurs, des décorations et banderoles sur les murs. Kanda, Marie Noise (3), Krory, Miranda Lotto ainsi que l'équipe scientifique, s'occupaient du sapin, en plein milieu de la salle.

Il ne restait plus qu'a décoré le sapin, ce qui demanda l'aide de tous les membres de la Congrégation de l'Ombre présent, le sapin faisant trois mètres de haut. Lorsque les décorations furent faites, le sapin vert sombre, était décorés de guirlandes jaunes, rouges, violettes, bleues ainsi que des guirlandes électriques changeant de couleur. Il ne restait plus que l'étoile au sommet. Tous les exorcistes -en grande partie Kumoi- demandèrent à Allen, de posé l'étoile sur le sommet du sapin, ce qu'il s'empressa de faire, et pour cela il dû monter sur une échelle.

- Et... -notre petit Allen déposa l'étoile sur le sommet du sapin- voilà.

- OUAAAIS ! C'EST FINI ! - crièrent ensemble tous les exorcistes enjoués en levant leur poing droit au-dessus d'eux comme un signe de victoire -ce qui exclut donc Marie, Kanda et Bookman.

Allen leva ses deux bras et cria comme ses camarades. Sauf que, notre petite pousse de soja, n'ayant pas le sens de l'équilibre sur une échelle de trois mètre, tomba avec cette même échelle et atterris durement sur le sol, entre deux barreaux. Lavi et Lenalee se précipitèrent en sa direction et retirèrent l'échelle.

- Ca va aller Allen ? - questionna la demoiselle.

- Oui, merci Lenalee, merci Lavi.

- Pas d'quoi.

Les deux exorcistes aidèrent Allen à se relever. Celui dépoussiéra ses habits. Puis, il se retourna sur sa droite. Un Kanda légèrement énervé se trouvait face à lui.

- Ce n'est pas possible. Tu ne peux vraiment rien faire tout seul. T'es incapable de poser une étoile sur un sapin. C'est pathétique.

- Je suis peut-être pathétique, mais je suis encore intelligent ! Bakanda ! - répondit le moyashi sur le ton de l'amusement.

Kanda, restait impassible sur la phrase du blandinet, les bras croisé, il le toisait froidement.

- Tu es un idiot. - dit le kendoka simplement.

Allen parût surpris par la froideur de cette réponse. D'habitude, il lui aurait répondu qu'il était bête, l'aurait traité de "moyashi" et lui asséner un coup de poing sur le haut du crâne, il en aurait ris, et tout se serait bien terminé. Mais, c'était différent, cette fois-ci, et ça l'attristait de penser, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, qu'ils auraient perdu leur "complicité" ambigüe. L'enfant maudit abaissa son crâne sur son côté droit, incliné vers le sol.

- Tu n'es même pas capable de voir ce qu'il y a devant toi... - continua le disciple de Cross, un air légèrement triste sur le visage, pourtant, il souriait.

Il releva la tête en direction de Lenalee, les yeux embrumés par les larmes, et se força à sourire pour ne pas l'inquiéter. Mais elle voyait bien qu'il était triste lorsqu'il rouvrit ses yeux, sans s'arrêter de sourire.

- Je vais aller faire un tour dans ma chambre, je suis un peu fatigué. - il se tourna vers le reste de la salle - Bonne nuit tout le monde.

Allen se dirigea tranquillement en marchant vers le fond de la salle où se trouvait la sortie. Ainsi, quand il eut tourné le dos à ses camarades, son sourire fonda sur son visage, et de légères larmes coulaient du bord de ses yeux. A chaque pas, il accélérait sa cadence pour finir par courir lorsqu'il arrivait vers cette porte, en pleur. Lenalee ainsi que Komui furent les seuls à le voir pleurer en sortant de la salle. Allen avait craquer. Elle avança sa main en direction de son ami, lentement.

- Allen... - appela la jeune fille.

- Lenalee... - Komui déposa sa main sur l'épaule de sa petite sœur- Je pense, qu'il a besoin de rester seul un petit moment.

Il se tourna en direction de Kanda et se contenta de le regarder. Celui-ci ne réagit pas et partit de son côté. Puis, il se tourna en direction des autres personnes de la salle.

- Vous pouvez y aller, je pense que nous sommes tous en manque de sommeil ces jours-ci alors profitez-en. Allez dormir.

Les Exorcistes, Trouveurs et Scientifiques rejoignirent leurs chambres respectives en balançant deux ou trois mots à leur voisin.

La chambre d'Allen était déjà ouverte. Il s'y engouffra, referma la porte derrière lui avec sa clef et s'effondra dos à celle-ci. Timcanpy, l'ayant suivi, s'approcha lentement de lui, se plaçant à quelques centimètres de la tête de son propriétaire. Le blandinet replia ses jambes contre lui et les entoura de ses bras tout en posant son front contre ses rotules. Il crispa ensuite ses doigts sur ses épaules sa tête contre ses genoux, en continuant de pleuré.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il pleurait aussi soudainement. Peut-être était-ce la fatigue et le stress accumulés de ces derniers jours accompagné de la peur de perdre Kanda, son ami. Non ? Il passa bien plusieurs minutes comme cela, à réfléchir sur ce qui l'entourait.

Il essaya d'articuler quelque chose, mais rien ne sortit, juste un son rauque étouffé par plusieurs sanglots.

Timcanpy tourna en rond, ne sachant que faire, se stoppant de temps à autre devant son maître, l' sanglots d'Allen devinrent saccadés; il enfouit sa tête dans l'espace entre ses jambes et son torse. Timcanpy s'approcha du lit du jeune homme et après beaucoup d'efforts, il réussit à tirer la couverture sur les épaules du moyashi.

- Merci... Tim. - souffla-t-il.

Il prit le golem contre lui et, l'éreintant dans la couverture avec lui.

* * *

_**(1) **__Je ne suis pas sûre de la date exacte._

_**(2) **__L'Innoncence est le "pouvoir" des Exorcistes, capâble de neutraliser les Akumas._

_**(3) **__Au début, je croyais que c'était une femme... Mais j'avais pas vu son visage, donc, ma première réaction, quand j'ai lu sur Wikipédia : C'est un ami proche à Kanda. [J'ai pas capter le masculin, cherchez pas.] : "OH MON DIEU ! KANDA TU OSES TRAHIR ALLEN ?! "_

Prochain chapitre déjà écrit !


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour/Bonsoir cher lecteurs ! \o/

Fiction corrigée par ma soeur jumelle 3 .** /!\ Je cherche un deuxième correcteur ! /!\**

Merci à shizuka pour ma toute première review ! :3 Je suis aussi comblée en voyant les 43 visites sur ce texte en moins de 24H ! Merci beaucoup ! Je vous conseille de suivre la fiction, car les chapitres seront régulièrement postés, et je sais puisque je suis moi-même une lectrice à plein temps, que c'est énooormément gonflant de trouver un nouveau texte sur la même fiction alors que vous y êtes allé il y a peu de temps.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

_Disclamer :_

Les personnages de -Man ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à Katsura Hoshino.  
Ces textes n'ont aucuns but lucratif. Si tout problème survint à cause de ces textes, ils seront supprimés.

The characters of -Man doesn't belong to me. They belong to Katsura Hoshino.  
These texts have no profit. If any problem occurred because of these texts, they will be removed.

* * *

J'ai eu cette idee en voyant Road embrasser Allen dans un episode de l'anime, alors voilà.. :3

* * *

23 Décembre 1894.

Plusieurs dizaines de minutes plus tard, une jeune fille accompagnée d'un jeune homme frappèrent à la porte d'Allen.

- Allen ? Allen !  
- C'est toi Lenalee ?  
- Oui, Lavi est avec moi, et on se demandait si tu allais bien.  
- Je vais bien, merci vous deux. Je suis juste un peu.. fatigué.

Faux; Sa voix c'était cassée sur la fin de la phrase. Lenalee se tourna en direction de son "partenaire", inquiète. Ledit partenaire hocha la tête et se retourna face à la porte.

- Bon, et bien on va te laisser Allen. Passe une bonne nuit.  
- Bonne nuit Allen.  
- Bonne nuit vous deux.

Sur ce, ils se retirèrent vers leurs chambres respectives, et, quelques minutes plus tard, Allen s'endormit sur le sol, toujours enroulé dans la couverture en serrant le golem contre lui.

24 Décembre 1894.

Le lendemain matin, Allen ne se présenta pas au petit-déjeuner. Pour une fois, il avait fais la grasse matinée, et c'était levée à 11h15. Et c'était les membres endoloris et la lumière du matin qui lui harcelait les yeux, que notre petite pousse de soja se leva pour aller prendre sa douche, s'habiller, puis sortir de sa chambre en marchant vers le réfectoire. Une fois arrivé, il demanda des dizaines de plats à Jerry, le cuisinier de la Congrégation. Et s'assit ensuite à une table où Lenalee et Lavi le rejoignirent.

- Bonjour Allen. Tu vas mieux ?  
- Oui merci. Et toi Lavi ? Lenalee ?  
- Je vais bien.  
- Moi aussi.

Jerry arriva avec les plats commandés par Allen et les déposa sur la table.

- Voilà mon petit Allen ! Au faite, tu vas mieux ?  
- Oui, merci Jerry.  
- De rien ! Bon, j'y retourne.

Jerry retourna à ses fourneaux tandis qu'Allen baissa la tête vers le sol en prenant deux baguettes en bois dans sa main..

..

..

Il releva la tête brusquement, de grandes étoiles dans les yeux, son coté noir faisait irruption et il sépara violement les baguettes avant d'engloutir l'intégralité des plats.

- Ahh~.. - il soupira en se tapotant le ventre - J'ai bien mangé..  
- On voit ça.. - répondirent les deux exorcistes d'une même voix, puis, Lavi continua - Au faite Allen, tu as acheté ton costume pour ce soir ?  
- Mon.. costume ?  
- Pour le réveillon, on porte un costume ou des robes de soirées pour les femmes.  
- Ah.. non.. Pourquoi ?

Deux étoiles, comme celles d'Allen plus tôt apparurent dans les yeux de Lenalee et Lavi.

- On peut aller en acheter un maintenant si tu veux.. - demanda-t-elle.  
- Non.. C'est bon, j'irai tout seul.. - souria-t-il, très inquiet.  
- J'insiste.. **Allen.**  
- Bon ! Bon ! D'accord ! Allons-y ! - répondit-il apeuré.

C'est donc, de force, que les deux exorcistes emmenèrent de force notre pauvre petit Moyashi dans une boutique de vêtements masculins. Tout d'abord, Levi l'emmena voir du coté des "tenues décontractées" pour lui, sauf qu'elles étaient.. trop décontractées, et il se fit donc réprimandé par Lenalee. Elle, qui avait de l'expérience dans la matière des soirées, elle proposa plusieurs costumes à Allen, principalement des pantalons, vestes et chaussures assortis et une chemise de couleur, avec ou sans accessoires.

Il esseya en premier, une chemise blanche, nouée par une cravate noire, sans veste, un pantalon noir et des chaussures assorties. Refus par les deux exorcistes. Puis défilèrent les tenues par lesquelles les deux personnes donnèrent leur avis, jamais sur la même longueur d'onde. Enfin, Allen sortit de la cabine, vêtu d'une chemise pourpre, sans cravate, un gilet sans manche noir, un pantalon noir et des chaussures noires, elles aussi.

- C'est la septième que j'essaye Lenalee..  
- Ne bouge pas Allen. - demanda-t-elle.  
- Hein ? Pourquoi ?  
- Lenalee.. -commença le rouquin.  
- Je suis d'accord.  
- De quoi vous parlez ?  
- Allen, ne change plus de tenue, range toutes les autres. Tu prends celle-là !  
- Bon.. d'accord..

Lavi s'empressa de débarrasser toutes les autres tenues et de les reposées sur un chariot. Lenalee, pris un ruban noir et le noua autour du cou - et donc de la chemise- de notre jeune Moyashi. Elle s'exclama, fière de ce qu'elle avait fait. Allen se changea, et ils repartirent simplement, les achats étaient faits.

* * *

Review ? :3 shizuka, J'espère que tu as aimé. ;3


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour/Bonsoir cher lecteurs ! \o/

Fiction corrigée par ma soeur jumelle 3 .** /!\ Je cherche un deuxième correcteur ! /!\**

Chapitre 3 posté ! Les deux autres déjà corrigé, le 6ème déjà commencé ! Le 7ème peut-être terminé ce soir si je me couche vers minuit :d ! Si vous aimez le GilOz de PandoraHearts, allez voir "Amour meurtri" C'est une des miennes, ^^..

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

_Disclamer :_

Les personnages de -Man ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à Katsura Hoshino.  
Ces textes n'ont aucuns but lucratif. Si tout problème survint à cause de ces textes, ils seront supprimés.

The characters of -Man doesn't belong to me. They belong to Katsura Hoshino.  
These texts have no profit. If any problem occurred because of these texts, they will be removed.

* * *

J'ai eu cette idee en voyant Road embrasser Allen dans un episode de l'anime, alors voilà.. :3

* * *

24 Décembre 1894.

Une fois revenus au Quartier général, Komui sauta littéralement sur Lenalee en pleurant.

- LENALEEEE ! OU ETAIS-TU ? JE T'AI CHERCHER PARTOUT ! LENALEEEEE ! - pleura-t-il.  
- Nii-san.. J'étais allée accompagner Allen pour l'aider à choisir une tenue pour ce soir. Je te l'avais dis non ?  
- Ce n'est que ça ?  
- Oui..  
- Ah ! Tout va bien alors ! - il reprit son air sérieux - Allen-kun, Lavi-kun. Pourriez-vous dresser les tables avec Jerry ? La soirée ne commencera que dans une heure, vous avez le temps.  
- Bien sûr. Allons-y Lavi.  
- Ouais.

Les deux garçons partirent alors ensemble en discutant, Lavi tenait toujours ses mais derrière sa tête, quand à Allen, une posture neutre en portant son sac, direction la cafeteria. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils commencèrent par dresser les nappes : un grand tissu noir posé sur l'ensemble de la table ainsi que deux rubans blancs brodés de noir [1Mx3M] placé en croix chrétiennes [ |†| ] par-dessus dans le sens de la longueur. Les tables étaient toutes rangées sur les côtés droit et gauche de la salle, de sorte à laisser un gigantesque couloir entre les deux.

Avec l'aide de Jerry, les deux garçons déposèrent les apéritifs, amuse-bouche, pats, boissons et même desserts. Deux grand tapis blancs furent étalés en croix tout le long de la longueur, l'autre le long de la largeur sur le sol de marbre noir de la pièce. Une scène se trouvait à l'extrémité nord de la pièce. Le sapin, se trouvait entre la scène et le début des places de banquets sur la gauche. Entre le sapin et les tables sur le côté gauche, se trouvait une porte. Une autre entre la fin des tables et le commencement de la cuisine. Deux autres symétriques aux deux premières. Lorsque cela fût finit, le cuisinier les remercia et ils se retirèrent dans leurs chambres respectives pour pouvoir se changer. Ils se séparèrent devant la porte de Lavi.

Allen rejoint sa chambre tranquillement, déposa toutes ses affaires devant son lit ainsi que son manteau et ses chaussures; et il s'étendit sur son lit, les mains croisées derrière la tête. Il laissa ses pensées divaguées sur la soirée. Tout d'abord, ce sera une belle fête, beaucoup de monde sera présent. Lenalee, son frère Kumoi, Lavi, Bookman, Miranda, Krory, Marie, l'équipe scientifique et.. Kanda. Il n'avait aucune envie de le voir ce soir. Allen se demanda, s'il devait venir ou non. La réponse fût vite choisie, car, s'il n'y allait pas, Lenalee lui aurait offert ses habits pour rien, et il ne voulait pas la vexer.

En pensant à ça, le jeune Moyashi décida d'aller se laver. Il se déshabilla et rentra sous le filet d'eau chaude. Ses pensées revinrent sans cesse à la même personne : Kanda, et ses paroles blessantes de la veille.

C'est pathétique..  
Tu es un incapable..

Allen passa délicatement sa main gauche sur son œil gauche, retraçant sa cicatrice avec le bout de son index.

- Mana..

L'eau continuait de tomber.

Allen sortit un quart d'heure plus tard, une serviette enroulée au niveau de la taille et une autre sur ses cheveux. La soirée était prévue pour 22h30, il était 22h15. Notre petit moyashi avait tout son temps. Il s'habilla de sorte à ce qu'il ne lui reste que son gilet sans manche à bouton, son nœud ainsi que ses chaussures à mettre, puis il s'allongea sur son lit. Il restait là, sans rien faire hormis regarder le plafond. Quand on regardait bien, c'était très intéressant. Un plafond blanc, uniforme, sans la moindre tache, moisissure ou encore de trace d'insectes ! Une véritable œuvre d'art ! Non, je rigole. C'était ennuyant. Il ferma ses yeux quelques minutes, puis les rouvris ensuite. Il se leva, enfila son gilet par-dessus sa chemise, ainsi que ses chaussures. Il prit le ruban noir et retourna dans la salle de bain, pour se l'enrouler autour de son cou et donc retenir sa chemise. Il partit ensuite pour la salle où se déroulait le réveillon. Un magnifique épi sur le haut du crâne.

La salle était bombée de monde, des personnes d'importance, comme les Hauts-Généraux s'y présentaient. Tout le monde se trouvait en tenue de soirée, notre jeune Moyashi eu du mal à trouver ses compagnons au milieu de la foule. Il dû jouer des coudes pour se frayer un chemin, s'excusant à chaque fois qu'il bousculait quelqu'un. Il arriva enfin sur la côté gauche de la salle, proche des buffets.

- OHE ! ALLEN !

Ledit Allen reconnu tout de suite cette voix, et se retourna alors, où Lavi, Lenalee, Miranda, Bookman et Krory se tenait à un mètre de lui, dans la foule. Ils arrivèrent lentement au près du blandinet.

- Tu as mal dormis ? - plaisanta le rouquin.  
- Hein ? Pourquoi ?  
- Tu as un épi sur la tête.

Allen leva les yeux vers le haut de sa tête. Mais malheureusement, comme humain normalement constitué -excluant son bras, évidement- il ne pouvait pas voir ses cheveux sur le haut de son crâne. Lavi posa sa main sur celui-ci et ébouriffa ses cheveux, les rendant, plus.. Allen.

- Ça te va bien.

Notre petit Moyashi affichait un sourire niait, comme à son habitude. Puis, lorsqu'ils se mirent à discuter entre eux, Allen pu voir les tenues qu'ils abordaient pour la soirée.

Krory portait une redingote noire sous une veste à queue-de-pie noire, ainsi qu'une chemise violette et une cravate noire qui closait le col de sa chemise. Un pantalon noir et des chaussures noires.

Miranda en une robe noire de style gothique arrivait aux cotés de Krory, en retard. Elle portait un chapeau légèrement haut de forme paré de minces plumes noires et grise, avec une chainette sur toute la base du chapeau sur le côté droit de son crâne retenu par un ruban noir sous son menton. Ses cheveux étaient détachés sur ses épaules, formant une raie sur le haut de son crâne qui s'éclipsait à l'arrière. Un ruban sur sa taille se trouvait être le seul élément qui n'était pas noir mais gris foncé.

Bookman, lui, n'avait pas changé d'habits, hormis un costume chinois noir.

Lavi abordait une chemise verte foncée, un pantalon, une cravate noire légèrement détendue autour du col de sa chemise, ainsi que des chaussures noires. Il n'avait pas mis son bandeau, son cache-œil se fondait dans sa tenue tout comme ses yeux se mariaient avec la couleur de sa chemise.

Lenalee, elle, abordait une robe noire "à la française" magnifique, sans manche. Elle retenait sa poitrine par un bustier noir, le bas de la robe était composé d'une jupe noir, ouvert sur le coté gauche par une ouverture partant du bassin jusqu'au sol, de plus en plus grand en triangle. Sous cette jupe, se trouvait un jupon noir avec des froufrous noirs en plusieurs couches, ce qui donnaient un air gonflé à la robe sur les côtés. Elle portait également deux gants noirs remontés jusqu'à la hauteur du haut de son bustier par deux bracelets noirs en froufrous eux aussi. Ses cheveux étaient remontés dans un chignon complexe sur l'arrière de sa tête. Elle abordait des tresses dans son chignon, deux mèches qui encadraient son visage devant ses oreilles et une croix en argent autour de son cou, retenue par collier-ruban noir.

- Quelque chose ne va pas Allen ? - demanda-t-elle.  
- Tu es magnifique.. Toi aussi, Miranda.  
- Merci, Allen-kun.

Lenalee souria sur la remarque du blandinet et ne pu s'empêcher de rougir légèrement. Lavi, avait remarqué ses rougeurs.

- Alors comme ça.. Lenalee aurait un faible pour notre Moyashi ?  
- HEEEEIN ?! Et.. Attend.. QUI ESCE QUE TU TRAITES DE MOYASHI ?! - s'exclama le concerné  
- M-Mais pas du tout ! Mais qu'esce que tu racontes Lavi ?!

Lenalee s'approcha du rouquin et se mis à le frapper gentiment avec ses poings, sur son torse, rouge de gêne. Après quelques coups, Lavi pris un des poignets de Lenalee, pour la stopper. Allen ne pût s'empêcher de faire une remarque.

- On dirait un couple.  
- P-P-P-PAARDON ?! - s'exclamèrent les deux exorcistes en même temps.

Sur cette remarque, Lavi lâcha tout de suite le poignet de Lenalee et calla sa tête sur le côté gauche, de sorte à ne pas regarder les autres. Des rougeurs apparurent subitement sur ses pommettes, en grande partie. Lenalee, elle, baissa la tête et se cacha dans ses cheveux, encore plus gênée que tout à l'heure. De ce côté, Lavi aperçu un kendoka se balader dans un champ de fleur en chantant des chansons joyeuses, un enfant gonflé de bonheur avec une enfance parfaite - non, je rigole- arpenter la salle. Il l'interpella alors.

- Yû ! Viens !

Ledit kendoka leva les yeux vers le rouquin, fulminant de rage, se dirigea en direction du groupe. Une fois qu'il fût arrivé, toute rougeurs sur les joues du rouquin et de la demoiselle disparurent. Celle-ci, avait relevé la tête, de sort à pouvoir saluer son ami. Il portait une simple chemise bleue marine dont les deux premiers boutons étaient détachés, un pantalon simple noir, et des chaussures de même couleur. Il ne portait pas Mugen, ce soir. Allen baissa les yeux, à l'arrivée de Kanda, ne disant plus rien.

Soudain, une musique, ce qui ressemblait à des trompettes, s'exclama pendant quelques secondes, de sorte à pouvoir attirer l'intention de tous les exorcistes, trouveurs et scientifiques qui se trouvaient dans la salle. Komui ainsi que les Généraux se trouvaient sur la scène, tout au bout de la salle, les Grands Généraux se trouvaient encore plus loin sur la scène, dans l'ombre des rideaux. Ils leur souhaitèrent une bonne soirée à tous ceux réunis ici présent et de profité de ce Noël jusqu'à ce que minuit sonne.

La fête pouvait commencer.

* * *

Review ? ^^..


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour/Bonsoir cher lecteurs ! \o/

Fiction corrigée par ma soeur jumelle 3 .** Merci à Naemir qui a accepter d'être ma deuxième correctrice !**

**Je suis vraiment très très très très trèèès heureuse d'avoir eue pèrs de 200 vues en moins de deux jours ! Je vous remercie beaucoup ! Pour la peine, je poste les chapitre 4, 5 et 6 !**

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

_Disclamer :_

Les personnages de -Man ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à Katsura Hoshino.  
Ces textes n'ont aucuns but lucratif. Si tout problème survint à cause de ces textes, ils seront supprimés.

The characters of -Man doesn't belong to me. They belong to Katsura Hoshino.  
These texts have no profit. If any problem occurred because of these texts, they will be removed.

* * *

J'ai eu cette idee en voyant Road embrasser Allen dans un episode de l'anime, alors voilà.. :3

* * *

_24 Décembre 1894._

Soudain, la musique retentit. Une musique de bal, faite pour danser. Krory proposa une danse à Miranda, qui accepta avec joie. Allen, lui, força Lavi a aller danser avec Lenalee. Décidément, ces deux là étaient bizarres ce soir. Sauf, que ce n'est qu'après, qu'il se rendit compte, que Bookman n'était plus avec eux, et qu'il se retrouvait seul avec Kanda. Un silence s'installa, pendant qu'il dégustait tranquillement des mets déposés sur les tables. Allen aperçu Toma danser avec une autre trouveuse, apparemment heureux.

Alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas, une femme qu'il ne connaissait pas vint à sa rencontre en lui proposa de danser. Le blandinet accepta. Il ne voulait pas rester avec Kanda, ni le voir aujourd'hui.

C'est donc, par cette femme qu'il se fit entrainer au centre de la salle, parmi les autres danseurs et danseuses. Lors de leur valse, les deux personnages discutèrent de tout et de rien. Allen appris qu'elle s'appelait Yoarui Masi - Masi-san . Komui criait après Lavi de s'écarter de sa sœur, qu'il le tuerait pour cet affront.

La danse fût terminée quelques minutes plus tard. Les cavaliers et cavalières saluèrent leur partenaires et rejoignirent la partie de la pièce où ils se trouvaient. Allen revint auprès de Bookman -qui était revenu- et de notre cher et adorable Kendoka accompagné du rouquin et de la demoiselle. Krory ainsi que Miranda les rejoignirent, chacun se plaçaient à coté de l'autre, au grand dam du blandinet, qui se retrouvait une fois de plus aux cotés de sa Némésis.

C'est alors, qu'une idée machiavélique, maléfique, démoniaque - ABREEEEGE.- germa dans l'esprit de notre petit Moyashi. - Germer, c'est le mot pour du soja/haricot. xdxd - Il s'approcha lentement, au près de Lenalee et Lavi, de sorte à se trouver dans leur dos, et tendit sa main droite, au dessus de leur tête. Les deux intéressés, levèrent la tête, et y découvrirent.. du gui.

- HEEEEIN ?! - s'exclamèrent-ils d'une même voix. - Qu'es ce que tu fais, Allen ?!  
- Oh.. Rien, c'est Noël, alors je me suis dis, qu'avec un peu de gui, ça ne serait pas mal. Un problème ?  
- La partie noire d'Allen refait surface.. - soupira la demoiselle.

Notre petit haricot poussa alors un rire machiavélique avant de retourner calmement à sa place, affichant un sourire radieux -/SBAFF/. Comme tout Exorciste de type symbiotique qu'est Allen, il eu alors faim. Il se jeta alors sur le buffet, en prenant alors un ou plusieurs aliment(s) de chaque plat. Notre tendre kendoka pris lui aussi, un sushi dans un plat. Plat de sushi, qu'Allen s'apprêtait lui aussi à manger deux ou trois mets. Dès lors où leur mains se frollèrent, Allen retira vivement sa main du plat, comme s'il s'était brûler. Kanda leva les yeux en direction du blandinet, sans pourtant bouger.

- Je.. Je crois que je vais aller faire un tour aux toilettes. - il plaça sa main gauche à l'arrière de son crâne, en se forçant à rire pour détendre plus ou moins l'atmosphère.

Le disciple de Cross se dirigea rapidement dans la direction des dites toilettes en s'y enfermant. Il attendit. Attendit qu'une nouvelle danse commence. Que Kanda trouve une cavalière et parte. Allen essayait de calmer les pulsions de son cœur au sein de sa cage thoracique. Exactement comme un oiseau affolé en cage. Et enfin, une nouvelle danse commença. Son cœur recommença à battre à un rythme régulier et notre Moyahi sortit des toilettes, retournant près du buffet.

Il se stoppa à moins d'un mètre de l'endroit où il avait quitter ses amis. Kanda était là, les bras croisés sur son torse en le fixant froidement. Lorsque le kendoka l'avait vu arriver, il s'était précipité en sa direction. Allen ne pu plus bouger, il réfléchissait à vive allure. Il se tourna ensuite en direction de Lenalee, évaluant la distance, ainsi que le temps qu'il disposait. Il jeta un dernier regard vers le kendoka, s'approchant toujours de lui, avant de disparaître dans la foule. Kanda se stoppa en fixant la direction par laquelle le moyashi était partit.

Allen trouva Lenalee non loin et s'approcha donc de la demoiselle pour lui demander si elle accepterait de danser avec lui. A son grand soulagement, elle accepta. Ils se dirigèrent tout deux, main dans la main de l'autre, parmi les autres convives et commencèrent à danser. Cette fois, c'était un slow, une danse britannique que notre jeune Exorciste avait appris lors de sa jeunesse dans le but de se faire de l'argent - pour payer les factures de Cross.

Le slow se finit quelques minutes plus tard et les deux danseurs durent rejoindre leur quatre amis - Kanda y compris. Une fois arrivé, Allen et Lenalee se tenaient face au autres -Kanda et Lavi- Miranda ainsi que Krory se trouvaient sur leurs côtés. Allen avait légèrement baissé la tête vers le sol depuis leur arrivé, et se risqua à regarder le kendoka. Celui-ci le fixait froidement, comme tout à l'heure. Le moyashi ne pû réprimer une grimace, et décida de prendre congé.

- Je vais aller chercher des boissons. - dit-il en riant nerveusement.  
- Ok. - approuva le lapin.

Le blandinet se hâta vers la table où se trouvait les boissons. Cependant, Kanda s'élança derrière lui, et le stoppa net en emprisonnant son poignet gauche dans sa main. Les autres, suivirent la scène du regard.

- Qu'es ce qu'il y a .. Kanda ?  
- Tu me fuis.

Allen eu un rire sec, presque faux. Il abordait un visage triste, mais, il souriait, comme un résigné à la mort riant de sa vie.

- Tu ne devrais pas toucher la main d'un maudit, tu pourrais l'être toi aussi.

Kanda tira violemment sur le poignet gauche d'Allen, leva son poing au dessus de son épaule, et l'envoya violemment dans la joue du blandinet. Ce qui eu pour effet d'envoyer Allen contre une table de buffet, la brisant en deux sous l'impact du corps du moyashi contre le bois. Un écran de fumée apparu ainsi que des bruits de verre brisés se firent entendre.

- ALLEN ! - cria la demoiselle  
- YÛ ! QU'ES CE QUI TE PREND ?!

Soudain, plusieurs fils épais élastique foncèrent en direction du kendoka, cachée par l'écran de fumée, il ne les vit pas venir et se les pris de plein fouet. Kanda fût encastré dans le mur adjacent, déchirant le ruban qui attachait ses cheveux de nuit. Un groupe de personne s'était formé de chaque coté des deux combattants. Allen, lui, se relevait des débrit de la table, s'essuyant le menton avec sa manche droite, son Innocence revint petit à petit vers lui, sans perdre son activation, c'est-à-dire, son grand manteau blanc ainsi que sa capuche blanche ornée de petit pics : Le Clown Couronné. Kanda tombit sur le sol, et se releva presque aussitôt. Les deux Exorcistes se firent face, et réprimèrent tout deux une grimace avant de s'élancer dans la direction de l'autre.

Allen asséna un violent coup de poing sur l'épaule du kedoka, celui-ci, se rattrappa au sol de son autre main, et envoya valser le blandinet par un coup de pied sur l'arrière de son crâne. Le disciple de Cross resta les pieds ancrés au sol et recula de plusieurs pas forcés. Ils bondirent une nouvelle fois l'un sur l'autre, Kanda envoyant un coup de poing en direction du crâne d'Allen, qu'il esquiva facilement suivit d'un coup de tibia dans les côtes que le kendoka contra avec son avant bras avant d'envoyer son autre poing dans l'abdomen du symbiotique.

Lenalee utilisa ses DarkBoots pour venir rapidement derrière Allen, accompagnée de Lavi. Ces deux là le rattrapèrent à la volée afin de le re-déposer lentement au sol. Marie ainsi que Krory, vinrent derrière Kanda, pour le calmer à leur manière, c'est à dire, de bloquer ses bras dans son dos.

- **Lâchez-moi.**  
- Non. - répondit calmement l'aveugle.

Allen toussa en essayant de reprendre son souffle calmement. Il leva les yeux vers Kanda, et lui cria dessus.

**- LES MOTS TE SUFFISAIENT PAS ?! FALLAIT QUE TU EN VIENNES AUX POINGS ?!**  
**- LA FERME, MOYASHI !**  
**- TU ME DÉTESTES TANT QUE CA ?! SI JE TE RÉPUGNE, NE M'APPROCHE PLUS ! LÂCHES-MOI !**  
**- LA FERME !**

Allen se stoppa net dans leur échange. Kanda lâcha un "Lâchez-moi" et se dégagea des deux Exorcistes avant de tomber à genoux sur le sol.

**- JE NE SUIS PEUT-ÊTRE PAS CAPABLE DE VOIR CE QU'IL Y A DEVANT MOI, MAIS JE SUIS ENCORE CAPABLE DE VOIR ARRIVER MES ENNEMIS ! **  
**- Qu'esce qu-.. - souffla le blandinet**  
**- A CHAQUE FOIS QUE TU REVIENS D'UNE MISSION, TU ES TOUJOURS BLESSER ! ESPÈCE D'IMBÉCILE ! TU NE PEUX PAS FAIRE ATTENTION ?!**

Kanda se releva subitement en direction du blandinet et s'approcha de lui. Il leva son poing droit, pour frapper une énième fois l'albinos, mais s'arrêta, avant de l'avoir envoyé sur le blandinet. Il tourna rageusement les talons en se dirigeant dans sa chambre.

- Kanda, tu viendras me voir à l'infirmerie dans dix minutes. - informa le Grand Intendant.

Auquel le kendoka répondit par son éternel "tch" et repartis de plus belle entre les couloirs de la Congrégation.  
Allen suivit en premier Komui à l'infirmerie. Il retira son T-shirt pour que l'intendant examine ses côtes qui présentaient quelques ecchymoses. Le disciple de Cross réprima une grimace en observant son abdomen. Le blandinet posa ensuite sa main sur le coté gauche de son corps, contre deux côtes fêlées, rien de bien grave selon lui. Il leva son visage face à celui du Superviseur.

Kanda arpentait les couloirs de la Congrégation de l'Ombre, direction l'infirmerie. Komui l'avait prévenu de venir dix minutes après le moyashi. Il était en retard, et qui dit en retard, dit réprimande de la part du Maréchal Tiedoll. Il l'imaginait déjà en train de dire : " C'est mal, Yuu-kun ! Tu devrais écouter le Superviseur et ne pas le faire attendre ! Je croyais pourtant t'avoir élevé comme il le faut ! Tu es un vilain petit garçon, Yuu-kun ! " avec un air de parent dévoué. Il détestait quand il faisait ça.

L'épéiste avait eu le temps de troquer sa tenue pour le réveillon avec une corde blanche attachant ses cheveux, un haut sans manche qui lui collait au corps, un pantalon ample jusqu'aux chevilles ainsi que des sandales. [Voir épisode 103.]

Il arriva enfin devant la porte de l'infirmerie, celle-ci entrouverte sur un Allen en train de remettre sa chemise, et un Komui l'écoutant attentivement.  
Le détenteur de Mugen resta dos au mur, les bras croisé sur son torse en écoutant la conversation des deux hommes.

- Je veux partir en mission le plus vite possible.

Il se plaça face à la porte d'entrée, pris la poignée en main, et s'introduit dans la pièce.

- Tu veux une mission ?  
- Oui, demain matin si possible.  
- Hmm.. -il parut réfléchir un instant, puis continua- Je pense qu'il m'en reste quelques unes, je t'en donnerai volontier une, a une condition.  
- Tout ce que vous voudrez.  
- Tâche de revenir pour la fin de l'année, Lenalee souhaite que toute sa famille soit réunie pour les fêtes.  
- Bien sûr.

Kanda entra dans la salle, et jeta un regard noir à l'Intendant.

- Kanda, il faut frapper avant d'entrer dans une pièce, le Maréchal Tiedoll ne sera pas content.

Ledit Kanda tiqua sur l'entente du nom de son Maître, le moyashi leva les yeux vers l'épéiste qui s'attendait à une remarque de la part du blandinet comme à leurs habitudes : "Alors comme ça, toi aussi tu as peur de ton maître ?" ou "Tu devrais avoir honte, Bakanda !" . Au lieu de ça, il se contenta de ramasser son gilet et son ruban noir sur la table, et de s'éclipser après avoir saluer Komui.

* * *

Review ? shizuka :d


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour/Bonsoir cher lecteurs ! \o/

Fiction corrigée par ma soeur jumelle 3 .** Merci à Naemir qui a accepter d'être ma deuxième correctrice !**

Chapitre 5 !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

_Disclamer :_

Les personnages de -Man ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à Katsura Hoshino.  
Ces textes n'ont aucuns but lucratif. Si tout problème survint à cause de ces textes, ils seront supprimés.

The characters of -Man doesn't belong to me. They belong to Katsura Hoshino.  
These texts have no profit. If any problem occurred because of these texts, they will be removed.

* * *

J'ai eu cette idee en voyant Road embrasser Allen dans un episode de l'anime, alors voilà.. :3

* * *

_25 Décembre 1894._

Le lendemain, Allen était partit. Partit en mission pour l'Afrique du Nord, en Egypte, où des Trouveurs avaient certifiée la présence d'un pharaon, accompagné de plusieurs centaines d'esclaves, comme dans l'histoire de l'Égypte, en route pour construire la troisième pyramide.

Évidement, c'était un phénomène paranormal. Une Innocence devait forcement s'y trouver, et c'était pour cela qu'on avait envoyé un Exorciste aller la chercher. Sauf que cette fois-ci, c'était différent. Une Innocence n'a pas le pouvoir de faire revivre les morts. C'est impossible, voilà pourquoi cela était différent. Ce qui inquiétait fortement Lenalee ainsi que le lapin surexcité - ils l'avaient appris grâce à une pipelette blonde sous les ordres d'un certain Leverrier - ce qui les avaient amené directement dans le bureau de Komui, où se trouvait déjà le kendoka, visiblement d'humeur massacrante.

- NII-SAN !  
- LENALEEEE ! TU VIENS ME VOIR SANS RAISON ?! OOOH JE SAIS ! TU VEUX UN CÂLIN DE TON GRAND FRÈRE ADORE ! - cria-t-il de bonheur en se jetant dans les bras de Lenalee.  
- C'est pas totalement ça.. - répondit ledit lapin en regardant malheureusement l'Intendant se prendre le talon de la demoiselle sur le nez.

Komui, assis sur le sol, ses mains placées de chaque coté de son corps, comme un gamin qui venait de se prendre une gifle par sa mère, fixait sa sœur et le descendant des Bookmen d'un regard calme, alors que son esprit bouillonnait.

- Lenalee..  
- Oui nii-san ?  
- QU'ES CE QUE TU FAIS AVEC CETTE ÉNERGUMÈNE ?! QU'AVEZ-VOUS FAIS ENSEMBLE ?! LENAALEEE ! RÉPONDS-MOI !  
- On a rien fait. On viens juste vous voir à cause d'Allen..

Komui se releva calmement, en époussetant ses habits puis il se dirigea vers son bureau.

- Je vous écoute.  
- Pourquoi avoir envoyer Allen seul en Égypte ?! - réprimanda la jeune femme.

L'Intendant regarda sa petite sœur étrangement, avant de diriger son regard vers Kanda, les bras croisés et regardant de le coté opposé au deux autres Exorcistes.

- Kanda est venu me dire la même chose..

Lesdits Exorcistes parurent surpris de cette révélation, et se tournèrent subitement vers le kendoka.

- TU T'INQUIÈTES POUR ALLEN ?! - crièrent-ils d'une même voix.

Auquel répondit-il par son éternel "Tch" avant de tourner les talons, direction la sortie.

- Kanda, reste là sil te plait.

Il tourna son regard vers Komui, se contentant d'attendre pendant que celui-ci reprenant la discution.

- Allen est un Exorciste, non ? Il voulait une mission, -on se demande pourquoi. Alors en voilà une.  
- NII-SAN !  
- L'Innocence en Égypte n'est pas la même que les autres. Si ce phénomène est sa faute, alors soit c'est un piège, soit celle-ci est le Coeur; ce qui est impossible, puisque l'on a des soupçons sur celles d'Allen et de Lenalee.

L'Intendant parut réfléchir au parole du borgne, cependant, il restait calme.

- N'oubliez pas qu'Allen a reçu l'héritage du Quatorzième, et qui de ce fait, est sûrement plus fort que nous ne le pensions. De plus, j'ai installé une fonctions sur Timcanpy, qui me permettra de le localiser. [ Lenalee : Encore une invention débile.. Komui: Mais noon ! ] Je ne vois pas de raisons de s'inquiéter.  
- Justement.

Le kendoka avait parlé, froidement.

- Qu'es ce que tu veux dire par là, Kanda ?  
- S'il a reçu l'héritage du Quatorzième, il a non seulement récupéré l'Arche blanche, mais a aussi repris la fabrique à Akuma au Compte Millénaire. S'il veut se venger, il n'aura pas d'autres occasions.

Un blanc s'installa dans la pièce. Komui n'avait pas penser à ça. Son regard plongé dans l'ombre de ses cheveux, il planta son poing dans son bureau. Il refusait de perdre un Exorciste, et ami, de plus. Il souleva son crâne, légèrement, dévoilant son regard triste et inquiet.

- S'il ne revient pas ce soir, vous partirez tout les trois le rejoindre.

Kanda se contenta de partir en direction de sa chambre, laissant ses cheveux,ainsi que la cordelette blanche qui les retenait se balancer dans son dos. Lavi marcha vers l'encadrement de la porte, ses mains croisée dans l'arrière de son crâne. Lenalee, elle, marchait vers son frère et le pris dans ses bras.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, nii-san.

Elle déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue droite, avant de partir avec Lavi, en direction de leurs chambres respectives.

Allen se trouvait sur le bateau qui le conduisait en Égypte, accompagné d'un Trouveur du nom de William, un anglais, tout comme lui. Au cours de la traversée, il avait appris que ce dernier avait une femme ainsi que deux enfants, des jumeaux -qu'il ne reverrai sûrement jamais. Il était âgé de trente-cinq ans et pourtant, c'était Allen qui dictait les ordres, du haut de ses quinze ans.

Lorsqu'ils fûrent accostés sur les côtes de l'Afrique, ils virent de suite, les trois pyramides, le Sphinx ainsi que le camp des Trouveurs, qu'ils rejoignirent rapidement. Une fois arrivé, Allen serra la main de plusieurs Trouveurs ici présents, et engloutis une marmite de soupe à lui seul. Une fois revigoré, il partit avec une troupe de Trouveurs en direction du "Pharaon ressuscité".

Soudainement, son œil gauche réagis à quelques mètres des "esclaves" tirant des chariot, détectant une énormité d'Akumas présents sur les lieux. Allen réagit au quart de tour, et se retourna violemment en direction des Trouveurs.

- **A TERRE !**

Une valse de sable les expulsa plus loin dans la plaine, face contre terre. Allen se releva vivement et activa son Innocence. Une salve de vent repoussa le sable de la vue du Clown Courroné. Une centaine d'Akumas de niveau 1 se trouvait face à lui. Ainsi que plusieurs niveau 2 qui riaient à gorge déployée.  
Il était tombé dans un piège.

Peu importe. Il bondissait déjà en direction des Akumas en les tranchant de sa main gauche; formant une croix sur leur corps qui explosèrent une poignée de secondes plus tard. Les niveaux 2 connurent le même sort. Il rattéris près des Trouveurs toujours allongés sur le sol. La fumée de l'explosion fût transpercée par des fils blancs épais et élastic, semblables aux siens, qui passèrent de chaque cotés de lui. Il riposta en plaçant sa main gauche devant lui, mais ce n'est qu'après qu'il compris que ces fils, avaient capturés les Trouveurs derrière lui. Il se retourna vivement en direction des Trouveurs, tournant le dos à l'endroit d'où venait ses fils blancs.

**- Exorciste-sama ! Attention !**

Allen se retourna vivement. Pas assez pour pouvoir riposter. Un même fils blanc s'était enroulé autour de son corps, celui-ci se resserrant lorsqu'il voulu se dégager. Ainsi qu'un autre soulevait son bras gauche dans les airs, de même que son corps.

Un rire sadique se fît entendre au travers de la fumée. Laissant tout de même une ombre sur une autre portant une sorte de balais avec une sphère à son extrémités.

La fumée des explosions antérieures fûe balayée par un coup de vent intentionnel, découvrant les silhouettes cachées derrière : Les Noah. 8 d'entre-eux se trouvaient présents : Jasdero et Debitto, un jeune homme aux cheveux blancs portant un turban rayé sur le fond : Wisley, LuluBell, Tiky Mikk qui avait repris une apparence humaine depuis leur dernier combat, son frère Sheryl Kamelot et enfin, Road Kamelot sur l'épaule droite du Comte Millénaire, tenant Relo dans sa main gauche. La demoiselle s'arrêta de rire, pour planter son regard dans celui d'Allen.

- Konbanwa, Allen. - dit-elle, son rire encore présent dans sa voix.

Allen plissa ses sourcils, déformant ses lèvres en un rictus mauvais.

- Road Kamelot. - une hargne non dissimulée dans la voix.

* * *

Review ?

Shizuka :d

Naemir, ceux-là sont déjà corrigé, donc je te donnerai ceux partant du 8ème à la fin.


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour/Bonsoir cher lecteurs ! \o/

Fiction corrigée par ma soeur jumelle 3 .** Merci à Naemir qui a accepter d'être ma deuxième correctrice !**

**Chapitre 6 !**

**Je prévois de faire une douzaine de chapitre pour cette fic. Dans mon idée, nous n'en sommes qu'a la moitié, mais j'essyaerai d'en faire plus.. x) **

**Quand je me suis apperçu que le chapitre 4 faisait 4.000 mots, je me suis dis : Marie, tu penses trop a écrire, et pas asez a faire de courts chapitres. Faire des longs, c'est gonflant au bout d'un moment pour moi [quand je les lis, si ce n'est pas des OS. xdxd..]**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Disclamer :_

Les personnages de -Man ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à Katsura Hoshino.  
Ces textes n'ont aucuns but lucratif. Si tout problème survint à cause de ces textes, ils seront supprimés.

The characters of -Man doesn't belong to me. They belong to Katsura Hoshino.  
These texts have no profit. If any problem occurred because of these texts, they will be removed.

* * *

J'ai eu cette idee en voyant Road embrasser Allen dans un episode de l'anime, alors voilà.. :3

* * *

25 Décembre 1894.

Sibérie : 11h15.

Allen s'éveilla dans une salle baignée d'une lumière é sièges face à lui, sur l'un se tenait une pille de vêtements, sur l'autre une lettre. La frustration l'envahissait. Il ne savait pas où il était, ni pourquoi. Ses doigts se ressérerent contre les draps, il se souvenait. Il était tombé dans un piège que les Noah avaient tendu à la Congrégation, en faisant passer par un faux Trouveur, un faux rapport de mission. Des Trouveurs y avaient donc été envoyés -des vrais- et les Akumas s'étaient changé en esclaves. Il était tombé dans un piège, un piège médiocre. Il aurait dû le voir avant. Allen se releva rageusement du lit, remarquant que ses chaussures se trouvaient sous ce lit, que son ruban se trouvait sur sa table de nuit, ainsi que son gilet, et qu'il ne portait que son pantalon et sa chemise -on exclu les chaussettes.

Il arpenta la salle, passant des regards dans toutes les directions. Dehors, la neige se trouvait étalée sur le sol comme une fine couche de sucre, alors qu'en réalité il devait y avoir un bon mètre d'épaisseur. Une douce lumière iradiait le sol sans pourtant faire fondre la neige compacte, des sapins à perte de vue et une montagne rocheuse en fond de paysage.

Allen se dirigea vers les deux fauteuils, pris la lettre sur le deuxième et l'ouvrit avec sa main droite. Il la déplia soigneusement et laissa ses yeux parcourir les lignes.

" _Bonjour Allen ! _  
_Tu te trouves en ce moment dans un pays nordique, en Sibérie ! Ici, tu es dans le domaine des Noah où nous t'y avons conduit. Tu devrais apprécier._  
_Il y a une douche dans la pièce adjacente à ta chambre, ainsi qu'une tenue de rechange. Assures-toi de la mettre pour l'heure du déjeuné, à midi tapante..._

Allen inspecta la salle en tournant plusieurs fois sur lui-même, une horologe se trouvait sur un mur proche d'une étagère qui encadrait le lit. Elle indiquait 11h20. Il lui restait une quarantaine de minutes. Il continua sa lecture.

_.. Tiky et moi viendront te chercher. Ne sois pas en retard, sinon le Prince sera en colère. Tu as ta place ici, Allen. Après tout, tu es de notre famille._

_Road Kamelot._ "

Il froissa la lettre dans sa main et la jeta violement sur le sol avant de l'écraser avec son pied droit. Jamais il ne serait des leur.

Allen se dirigea en direciton de la porte menant à la salle communiquante. Il l'ouvrit et pénétra dans la pièce. Une pièce bleue et banche, où se trouvait un lavabo sur la droite, un WC sur la gauche et la douche sur le fond de la salle. Un tapis blanc se trouvait au centre de la pièce.

Il se déshabilla et entra dans la douche.

Le disciple de Cross sortit vingt minutes plus tard, une serviette entourée au niveau de la taille et une autre sur la nuque. Il sortit de la pièce pour revenir dans la chambre où il se trouvait plusieurs minutes plus tôt.

Il marcha vers les fauteuils, où il prit sur le premierla pile de vêtement se composant d'un pantalon noir, une chemise blanche, un gilet sans manche noir, un noeud papillon noir, lui aussi et des sous-vêtements -chausettes, etc. Il s'habilla tranquillement, de sorte à ce qui ne lui reste que sa chemise et son noeud papillon à mettre.

Le Moyashi sécha vigoureusement ses cheveux trempés avec la serviette sur sa nuque pendant que son esprit réfléchissait à vive allure. Pourquoi les Noah l'avaient conduit ici ? Une vengeance ? Pas pour un déjeuné. De plus, Road avait écrit qu'il était de leur famille. Faux. Il ne comprennait pas.

Puis, soudainement, il pensa à Kanda, à Lenalee, Lavi et la Congragation qui devaient se faire du sang d'encre pour lui. A sa réaction vis à vis du kendoka. C'était une de leur dispute comme les autres, pourquoi devait-il la sentir différente ? Quelquechose avait dû changer sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à l'horologe. Elle indiquait à présent 11h50. Il était resté trop longtemps plongé dans ses rêveries. Allen attrappa sa chemise de sa main roite et l'enfila sechement sur ses épaules, la fermant jusqu'au dernier bouton. Le maudit se dirigea ensutie en direciton de son lit, où il mis ses chaussures, face à une petite table de nuit où se trouvait le ruban qu'il avait il y a quelques heures. Il le pris et l'enfonça dans sa poche droite pour ensuite repartir devant les sièges.

Le Symbiotique fis glisser son noeud-papillon entre ses doigts pour finalement l'attacher à son col de chemise. Il pasa ensuite son gilet sur ses épaules. 11h52. On toqua à sa porte.

- Alleen ! Tu es prêt

Elle ouvrit la porte en grand sans demander son reste. Allen l'apperçu, elle et les deux hommes qui se ressemblaient étrangement derrière elle. Deux portugais. Allen lança un regard noir à l'un d'eux. Tiky Mikk.

- Je vois que tu n'es pas très enchanté de me revoir.  
- Tiky..

Il passa son regard sur la personne au milieu des deux autres Noah, un homme aux longs cheveux noirs bouclés attaché dans une queue de cheval basse. Un monocle sur son oeil droit.

- On dirait un agneau égaré. - s'écria l'homme.  
- Q-Qui êtes-vous ?  
- Je suis Sheryl Kamelot, le Noah du Désir, père adoptif de Road ici-présente. [Road: Arrêtes, tu vas me faire rougir.] Et vous jeune homme ?  
- Allen Walker, un Exorciste. Fils adoptif de Mana Walker.  
- Allen..Walker.. Mana Walker.. Bien.

Cet homme, Sheryl, l'intimidait au plus haut point. Il se sentait mal à l'aise ici, il devait partir le plus vite possible. Road s'approchait déjà de lui, visiblement heureuse. Elle portait une de ses robes noires lolitta avec sa cravate violette qu'elle avait porté en attendant Allen dans l'Arche Blanche. [Voir épisode 103.] Tiky et Sheryl portaient eux aussi des costumes disingués. Elle l'attrappa par le bras et le tira hors de la pièce, dans des couloirs sombres.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant une longue table drapée d'une nape blanche où se trouvaient autour d'elle Quatorze chaises dont deux aux extrémitées. Road relacha le bras d'Allen et courru rejoindre la place à la droite du Comte Millénaire, un sourire au lèvres. Tiky s'assit à la droite de Road, tandis que Sheryl s'assit à coté d'une femme, Lulu Bell, à la gauche du Comte. Il détailla alors toutes les personnes de cette salle :

Un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs, une grande mèche sur le coté gauche de son visage où se trouvait deux bande blanche se nommait Tryde, le deuxième Apôtre, le Jugement, à la gauche de Sheryl, au milieu de la table.

Le garçon de l'Egypte, portant des cheveux blancs, tout comme lui, ainsi qu'un turban rayé. Wisley, le cinquième Apôtre, la Connaissance, face à Tryde.

Un homme avec des cheveux longs, bruns, plusieurs attaches qui attachaient ses cheveux en plusieurs aprtie d'une queue de cheval, les cheveux sur les cotés de son crâne étaient plus courts que ceux sur le haut. Fiddler, le sixième Apôtre, la Voracité, aux cotés de Tryde, un sourire sournois au coin des lèvres.

Une place vide se tenait à la gauche de Wisley. Allen savait qu'elle était destinée à Skin Borrik, le spetième Apôtre qui incarnait la Colère. Kanda l'avait tué. Une place de moins dans leur rang.  
Les Jasdebi Dixième et Onzième Apôtre, le Lien, se tenaient -assis?- dans une position innomable sur leurs sièges l'un à coté de l'autre aux cotés de la place vide.

La chaise au coté de Fiddler était occupée par une machine, ou plutôt, un homme portant une armure rayée de blanc et de noirs. Trois sphère se trouvait sur son crâne ; une sur le haut, deux autres de chaques cotés de sa nuque.

Tout les Noah se trouvaient là -hormis Skin Borrik, qui est mort- , ce n'était pas leur nombre qui troublait Allen, mais le fait qu'il connaissait leur noms, leur souvenirs, et qu'il ne ressentait aucune animosité de leur part, ni de la sienne. Il ne fût même pas surpris lorsqu'ils se transformèrent tous au complet -hormis le Compte. Laissant leur stigmates sur le frond ainsi que leur peau grisâtre apparaître lentement.

- Tu connais tout nos noms, n'esce pas ?

Allen se tourna en direction de Wisley.

- Oui.. C'est ce dont m'a parlé mon Maître ? L'héritage du Quatorzième ?  
- Absolument.

La phrase écrite par Road revint le hanter. " _Après tout, tu es de notre famille, Allen._"  
Le Prince releva ses yeux en direction de Road, des cahiers dans les mains, pour ensuite le planter dans les iris orageux de blandin.

- Allen Walker.  
- Oui, Comte Millénaire ?  
- Assieds-toi à notre table, tu es des nôtres.

* * *

Voala. Review ? :3 shizuka :d


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour/Bonsoir !

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH. J'ai mis trop de temps à le poster, désolée, désolée ! T..T Mais avec les trois chapitres postés dernièrement, j'ai eu un mélange de flèmme et d'un "Qu'es ce que je vais faire de ma vie." En voilà deux, Naemir, il semble qu'il y ai un petit soucis d'adresse e-mail... ' - ' On va essayer de rêgler ça vite fait bien fait. ^^

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

_Disclamer :_

Les personnages de -Man ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à Katsura Hoshino.  
Ces textes n'ont aucuns but lucratif. Si tout problème survint à cause de ces textes, ils seront supprimés.

The characters of -Man doesn't belong to me. They belong to Katsura Hoshino.  
These texts have no profit. If any problem occurred because of these texts, they will be removed.

* * *

J'ai eu cette idee en voyant Road embrasser Allen dans un episode de l'anime, alors voilà.. :3

* * *

_25 Décembre 1894._

Allen s'exécuta. Oser prononcer la moindre contradiction ou attaque serait sans aucun doute nul. Tous les Noah s'étaient rassemblés ici et pourraient très bien le tuer ici-même. Il s'installa donc, sur la chaise en bout de table, face aux Noah et au Prince Millénaire. Il ne remarqua pas, le petit objet s'animer dans la poche de son gilet : Timcanpy, voyant dès à présent tout ce qui allait se dérouler.

Les Noah, comme si la tension de l'arrivée de l'Exorciste dans leurs murs s'était envolée, commencèrent à discuter de leur journée, Road posa les livres qu'elle tenait dans ses mains sur la table.

- He ! Tout le monde ! Vous pouvez m'aider à faire mes devoirs ? Je n'y arrive pas, et les cours sont si ennuyant..  
- Ma petite Road, la dernière fois que tu nous l'as demandé, tu as bien vu que Tiky-pon n'a pas été capable de t'aider.  
- Je vous prierais de ne pas m'appeler comme ça, mon Prince. Et vous aussi, vous n'en avez pas été capable.  
- Ne mens pas, Tiky-pon. [Mais qu'il est mauvaaais perdant.]  
- Je sais, Prince ! Mais c'est parce qu'aujourd'hui, Wisley est avec nous ! Il sait beaucoup plus de choses et va m'aider, mais j'aimerai que vous m'aidiez aussi..  
- He ! He ! Nous aussi on peut t'aider ? - demandèrent les Jasdero  
- Non ! - elle plaqua ses livres contre elle, tournant son crâne sur le côté gauche - Votre cervelle de moineau n'est pas capable de le faire !  
- Quooi ?! Qu'es ce que tu veux dire par là ?!

Ils continuèrent de se disputer pendant que des servantes apportèrent le diner, levé en moins de cinq minutes. Le Comte attacha une serviette autour de son cou.

- Calmez-vous, calmez-vous. Road, fais-nous passer tes livres sil te plait, nous en feront un chacun.  
- Merci !

La jeune fille s'exécuta, faisant passer ses livres ainsi qu'un stylo à chacun des membres de sa famille, dont Allen.

- Allen, tu veux bien m'aider aussi s'il te plait ?  
- Eh.. Je pense que oui..

Il pris un des livres en main. Un livre de Maths. Des étoiles s'allumèrent dans ses yeux, tandis qu'un sourire machiavélique s'animait sur son visage. La matière où il avait eu les meilleures notes de sa vie. Road n'allait pas être déçu. Il ouvrit le livre en grand, pris le stylo dans sa main droite et remplit tous les trous dans les exercices, même ceux dont elle n'avait pas encore appris la leçon. En moins de cinq minutes, c'était classé.

- Terminé.

Wisley s'était exprimé avant lui, et possédait trois livres d'exercices à côté de lui. Allen fulminait.

- Moi aussi. - dit-il, sur le ton de la gonflette.  
- Déjà ?! Merci vous deux !

Ils firent passer les cahiers et les stylos en direction de Road qui les rangea sous sa chaise. Tous les plats avaient été servis, les couverts ainsi que les assiettes pleines. Les Noah finirent leurs exercices et les firent repasser à Road de la même façon, et de la même façon, elle les remercia. Le Comte frappa ses paumes l'une contre l'autre.

- Allons allons ! Le repas est servi, mes enfants. Mangeons.

Chaque Noah souhaita un bon appétit au reste de sa famille, Allen, ne sachant que dire et que faire, resta muet et droit comme une statue de marbre.

Ils mangeaient tous comme des humains normaux, avaient les mêmes habitudes, pouvaient rire, sourire, être triste ou enjoué. Allen ne les en croyait pas capable. Ils les voyaient comme des monstres, tuant ses amis et brisant les Innocences. Mais il en avait oublié ce que lui avait dit Road lors de leur première rencontre. "_Nous sommes humains, nous aussi, tout comme toi._" Il se sentait soudain honteux et rabaissa la tête vers la table.

- Qu'es ce qui ne va pas ?

Il releva les yeux, surpris vers l'endroit d'où venait la voix, Fiddler.

- Heu.. Eh bien.. Rien.. Rien du tout. - dit-il en passant sa main gauche derrière sa nuque.  
- Alors mange.

Oh, Allen est scotché. Une réplique aussi.. normale faisait un drôle d'effet venant de la bouche d'un Noah.

- Eh.. D'accord.

Le Symbiotique commença à manger proprement pour une fois. Il n'allait pas de montrer plus ridicule qu'il ne l'avait déjà été. Il finit cependant en troisième, le premier étant Fiddler, suivis du Prince Millénaire. Bientôt, ils eurent tous terminé leur repas.

- Mes enfants, souhaiteriez-vous un dessert ?  
- Oh oui, Prince ! - s'exclama la jeune Road.  
- Dites-moi, dites-moi.  
- Une tarte aux pommes. - répondit Tryde  
- Deux aletria pour moi et mon frère. - déclara le portugais.  
- Un pudding. - poursuivit Wisley.  
- Trois Daigaku imo pour moi, sil vous plait. - demanda Fiddler.  
- Un Taiyaki ! - quémanda la demoiselle Road.  
- Des crêpes Red Velvet ! Des crêpes Red Velvet ! - s'écrièrent Jadero et Debitto.  
- Un fondant au chocolat, je vous prie, mon Maître. - ajouta Lulu Bell.  
- Des Youkan. - émit Might.

Des servantes s'activaient en cuisine pour cuisiner tout ce qu'avaient demandé leur Maîtres les Noah. Le Comte Millénaire commanda de la gelée au café, plat classique du Japon.

- Allen ? Tu ne prends rien ? - la petite Noah trouvait cela étrange.  
- Non.  
- Pourquoi ? Tu es de notre famille, tu as le droit de demander ce que tu veux !  
- Je ne suis pas un Noah ! - cria-t-il

Allen s'était levé de son siège brusquement sur cette remarque. Tous les Noah présent avaient les yeux braqués sur lui, certains la bouche ouverte s'apprêtant à déguster leur dessert, d'autre l'avaient posé sur la table et le toisait comme les autres.

- Allen, Allen, Allen. Bien sur que si ! Tu n'en a pas, Mana est mort non ?  
- NE MÊLE PAS MANA A CETTE HISTOIRE !  
- Bon, bon, comme tu voudras.  
- Mana Walker a beaucoup de liens avec toi et nous autre. Allen Walker, c'est pour cela que tu dois nous rejoindre. - imposa le Comte.  
- Je ne suis pas comme vous !  
- Tu es humain, Allen.

Allen tiqua sur cette réplique en crispant ses doigts sur la nappe.

- Je ne.. vous rejoindrai pas.  
- Un jour, tu le feras. - répondit Road  
- JAMAIS !  
- Qu'es ce qui t'en empêche, Allen ? - commença Wisley - Ce serais cet homme ? Yuu Kanda ? Ainsi que Lavi Bookman, Lenalee Lee, Bookman, Komui Lee, Johnny, Miranda Lotto, Arystar Krory et tes autres amis ? Qui te dis qu'ils ne se jouent pas de toi ? Votre dispute d'hier en serais une des preuves.  
- Que.. Comment tu sais ça ?!  
- J'ai lu dans tes pensées.

Trois formes mouvantes se déplaçaient dans la neige et par la tempête de glace. L'une d'elles leva son bras droit tenant un maillet et l'abattit au sol.

- HI BAN ! GOUKA KAIJIN !

Après les mots du jeune homme, un serpent de feu sortit de son maillet, plus grand que la normale. Le serpent vint raser la neige devant eux, la faisant fondre. L'adolescent plaça ensuite son maillet sur son épaule droite.

- Voilà. On peut continuer à avancer.  
- Super, merci Lavi.

Les trois Exorcistes marchèrent pendant encore de longues minutes. La montre de Lenalee indiquant 12h30. Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent pour reprendre des forces, ils aperçurent un gigantesque bâtiment gris plus loin devant. Ils avaient l'intime conviction qu'Allen s'y trouvait.  
Ils se remirent alors en marche, Lavi utilisant son marteau du feu lorsque cela fut nécessaire. Plus ils approchaient, plus des Akuma se trouvaient sur les lieux, que Lenalee et Kanda détruisent au fur et à mesure de leur arrivée.

Ils seraient devant le bâtiment dans moins d'une heure.

* * *

Guest ? :3


	8. Chapter 8

_Bonjour/Bonsoir !  
_

Chapitre 8 ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Disclamer :_

Les personnages de -Man ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à Katsura Hoshino.  
Ces textes n'ont aucuns but lucratif. Si tout problème survint à cause de ces textes, ils seront supprimés.

The characters of -Man doesn't belong to me. They belong to Katsura Hoshino.  
These texts have no profit. If any problem occurred because of these texts, they will be removed.

* * *

J'ai eu cette idee en voyant Road embrasser Allen dans un episode de l'anime, alors voilà.. :3

* * *

_25 Décembre 1894._

Sibérie : 12h35.

Les trois Exorcistes marchaient dans la neige, enfonçant un peu plus à chaque pas leur pieds dans des flaques formées par la neige fondue, bravant la tempête de glace. Ils avançaient, encore et encore en direction du bâtiment devant eux. Le repaire des Noah. Là où se trouvait Allen. Leur destination.

Bizarrement, lorsqu'ils furent arrivé à moins d'un mètre de celui-ci, aucuns Akuma ou Noah ne s'étaient montrés. Un coup de chance, sûrement. Ils franchirent le mètre de distance et se retrouvèrent devant une grande porte en acier.

Kanda dégaina son katana, fis glisser son index et son majeur droit sur la lame, activant ainsi son Innocence. Il trancha latéralement cette porte, les débris s'effondrant sur la neige déjà tassée.

Ils pouvaient passer, la voie était libre.

Angleterre : 12h35.

Tout était en ébullition. Tous courraient partout. La Congrégation n'avait jamais été aussi pressée. Trois Exorcistes avaient disparus, dont la chère petite sœur de Komui : Lenalee.

Kanda et Lavi avaient également disparu, leur golems étaient injoignables et Komui se rongeait les sang, il pensait que tout était de sa faute. Sa sœur et trois autres Exorcistes avaient disparu. S'il était attaqué, ils ne tiendraient pas longtemps. Reever viens lui passer une visite dans son bureau, le trouvant abattu, le front déposé sur ses deux poings. Ses pouces jouant nerveusement avec ses sourcils.

- Chef ?  
- C'est toi, Reever ?  
- Nous n'avons pas réussi à contacter le golem de Lenalee et le détecteur de Timcanpy est introuvable.  
- Recommencez.  
- Chef.. C'est la trente-troisième fois..  
- Recommencez ! Lenalee, Allen, Kanda et Lavi on disparut ! Il faut les retrouver, coûte que coûte !  
- .. Bien.

Lenalee se stoppa dans sa marche subitement et leva les yeux vers son golem. Ses deux compagnons le remarquèrent.

- Qu'es ce qui se passe, Lenalee ?  
- Mon golem.. n'arrête pas de grésiller depuis tout à l'heure.  
- Le mien aussi. - informa le kendoka - Ca doit être à cause de la tempête.  
- Ouais, je pense, on entre ? - demanda le lapin.

Lenalee retira son regard de son golem, pour el fixer sur l'entité sombre qui composait l'intérieur du bâtiment.

- Allons-y.

Surpris, ça il l'était. Ce Noah était capable de lire dans les pensées, il n'aura pas cru ça capable. Il s'activa fermement de clore son esprit, pour qu'il ne puisse plus s'y introduire et surtout, de ne plus penser au kendoka.

- Pas mal. - commença le Noah de la sagesse - Mais, tu dois nous rejoindre, Allen. C'est ton destin. Tu es des nôtres, le Quatorzième t'habite. Tu es lui, et il est toi. Tu t'en apercevras bien assez tôt. Alors, rejoins-nous Allen.  
- Je ne serais jamais un Noah. Je suis un Exorciste, et jamais, jamais je ne changerai d'avis.

Tyki finit la dernière bouchée de son dessert et passa un regard en direction de sa nièce. Celle-ci lui apporta un regard d'approbation. Sur ce coup, il s'essuya délicatement les lèvres du plausible reste de son dessert.

Puis, tout se passa très rapidement.

Tyki repris son apparence noire, un sourire machiavélique apparu sur son visage. Et soudainement, un Tease "évolué" se forma au creux de sa main droite et, tout aussi rapidement, il se jeta sur Allen, son sourire toujours présent sur son visage.

Allen n'eu le temps que d'activer son Innocence et de placer son bras gauche devant lui. L'impact fut si puissant qu'il envoya valser l'Exorciste contre un mur où il s'y encastra.

Son manteau blanc vint se placer devant lui alors qu'un certain Noah se jetait déjà sur lui. L'impact entre les deux matière fut un réel vrombissement. Le Tease de Tyki tenait face à l'armure d'Allen. Tandis que les autres Noah et le Comte se tenaient tranquillement assis, regardant le combat mortel comme un spectacle.

- Alors c'est ça, son Innocence ? Plutôt inhabituelle.  
- Tu as raison, Tryde. - poursuivit Fiddler - Wisley, la Congrégation le surnomme bien le Clown Couronné ?  
- Si.

Allen s'éjecta vivement hors de portée en plaçant ses pieds sur les épaules du portugais et d'exercer sur ceux-ci. Il plaça rapidement sa main droite sur sa main gauche, transformant celle-ci en une épée : l'exacte copie de celle du Comte en version blanche.

- OOooh. - s'exclama la Voracité.

L'Exorciste fonça en direction du Noah en lui portant un coup horizontal, tentant de l'exorciser. Ce qui fut sans effet : le Noah avait plaqué son avant-bras droit sur le plat de la lame, ayant donc bloqué son coup.

- Pas deux fois.

Tyki envoya voler la lame sur son avant-bras, de même que pour le corps de son manieur. Allen se vit une nouvelle fois encastrer dans le mur. Il se releva en essuyant ses lèvres avec sa manche droite avant de se jeter une nouvelle fois sur le Noah du Plaisir. Le bout de la lame, pointée sur son front. Le Noah, n'ayant pas vu l'attaque arrivée - il s'était essuyé la manche avec son autre main - leva un regard surpris, ne pouvant riposter.

Une ombre s'était faufilée devant le portugais, entre lui et la lame, envoyant valser celle-ci dans le mur d'un coup de bras gauche. Allen put distinguer ses traits, des cheveux bouclés, un monocle sur l'œil droit, une queue de cheval basse : Sheryl Kamelot, venu défendre son frère. Le Noah du Désir envoya le dos de son pied droit sur le joue gauche d'Allen, l'éjectant en direction de la table, en hauteur.

Road attrapa la nuque du blandinet au vol, pour s'éjecter en direction du mur derrière la table de ses deux pieds; emmenant donc l'Exorciste avec elle. Il fut alors plaqué contre ce mur, [Ça devient une manie.] sa gorge entre les doigts de la jeune fille.

-Ne touche plus jamais à ma famille, Allen.

Elle avait parlée avec une froideur qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. La Noah du Rêve se tourna ensuite en direction de son père, au près de son oncle.

- J'y vais.

Soudainement, Relo apparu sous les pieds de la jeune fille, elle retira légèrement Allen du ledit mur. La porte de Road se forma petit à petit derrière lui, ouvrant ses battants comme une invitation. La Noah du Rêve expulsa le blandinet à l'intérieur, le suivant de près en s'éjectant du parapluie.

Les Trois Exorcistes étaient parvenus dans un couloir comportant plusieurs portes. Toutes menaient apparemment à des chambres, les noms de leurs occupant étaient inscrit sur les portes. Lavi passa sa main droite derrière sa nuque.

- Bon.. Bah au moins, on trouvera vite celle où se trouve Allen.  
- C'est un avantage..

Ils passèrent chacun devant chaque portes, remarquant les noms sur les portes placées de par et d'autres du couloir : Tryde, Tyki Mikk, Sheryl Kamelot, Wisley, Fiddler, Mercym - ils remarquèrent que cette chambre était occupée, dut au bruit d'une radio qui y rêgnait - Skin Borik, - le Noah tué par Kanda - Jasdebi et Debitto, Lulu Bell, Might, Road Kamelot. Une des deux dernières portes ne comprennait pas de nom. L'autre, portait un nom gravé, celui d'Allen Walker.

- Celle-ci ! - s'écria Lenalee.

Lavi porta la main sur la poignée, exerça une pression sur celle-ci et ouvrit la porte. Elle donnait sur une chambre éclairée par une lampe murale, la lumière du soleil étant voilée par la tempête de neige; deux étagères encadraient un lit à baldaquin de couleur pourpre et noire, ainsi qu'une porte communicante entrouverte.

- Allen ?

Ils s'avancèrent tous les trois à l'intérieur de la chambre. Lenalee s'approcha du lit, Lavi des étagères et Kanda de la porte, Mugen en main.

Le kendoka poussa la porte de sa main gauche, entrant dans une salle de bain bleue et blanche où se trouvait une chemise pourpre ainsi qu'un pantalon noir.

- Venez voir.  
- Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?  
- Plus ou moins.

Les deux autres Exorcistes s'approchèrent calmement du sabreur, dos contre la porte de la salle de bain la tenant donc ouverte. Ils se placèrent devant Kanda, face à a salle.

- Moyashi est passé par là.

* * *

Personellement, j'adore la phrase : "Moyashi est passé par là." Ca me fait délirer. x)

Review(s) ?


	9. Chapter 9

Escusez-moi pour le temps que je met à écrire, mais ces temps-ci j'ai vraiment beaucoup de choses à faire. Je suis le genre de fille tête en l'air, et en cete fin d'année, on nous donne beaucoup de papier, les livres à rendre. Sachant que le 28 nous organisons un bal, donc c'est encore plus la course.

Chapitre 9 posté, j'esseyerai de posté le 10 dans la journée. [ Je sais pas si vous avez remarquer, mais j'aime beaucoup les adverbes "violemment" "lentement" etc.. xdxd]

Merci à Guest pour ses encouragements ! Merci à Naemir pour les corrections !

/!\ FAITES ATTENTION AUX HEURES ! /!\

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Disclamer :_

Les personnages de -Man ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à Katsura Hoshino.  
Ces textes n'ont aucuns but lucratif. Si tout problème survint à cause de ces textes, ils seront supprimés.

The characters of -Man doesn't belong to me. They belong to Katsura Hoshino.  
These texts have no profit. If any problem occurred because of these texts, they will be removed.

* * *

J'ai eu cette idee en voyant Road embrasser Allen dans un episode de l'anime, alors voilà.. :3

* * *

_25 Décembre 1894._

Sibérie : Chambre d'Allen : 12h37

Lenalee s'avança lentement vers la chemise et le pantalon déposé sur un meuble de la salle de bain. Elle les pris dans ses mains, constatant qu'ils étaient encore légèrement tiède.

- Il était là il n'y a pas longtemps. Une heure et demi tout au plus. - murmura-t-elle pour se rassurer.  
- Il ne doit pas être bien loin alors. Emporte-les, il les récupérera quand on le sortira d'ici.  
- D'accord. - dit-elle en tournant son regard sur le Bookman.

Ils sortirent tous les trois des pièces, pour ensuite se disperser dans le bâtiment, s'ils avaient besoin de prévenir un des membres, ils utiliseraient leurs golem. Kanda partit dans la salle de droite en sortant du couloir, Lenalee dans celle de gauche, Lavi partit dans la Grande Salle où trônait une table blanche. Vide.

*

Sibérie : Espace du Rêve : 12h37.

Allen rouvrit lentement ses paupières, découvrant Road au dessus de lui dans une salle noire. Il se sentait tomber, apparemment ils n'avaient pas finis leur descente. Puis, brusquement, son dos heurta le sol violemment. Il se crispa de douleur, avec un reflex habituel de se rouler en boule sur lui-même. Road en avait profité pour se retirer de son corps. Après plusieurs demi-minutes, Allen réussit à reprendre son souffle et à se relever face à la Noah.

Soudainement, elle les enveloppa dans sa dimension, sa Porte se trouvant à quelques mètres sur la droite de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Des centaines de bougies s'installèrent derrière Elle, la pointe en direction d'Allen. Celui-ci se mis dès à présent en garde, pourtant dépourvu d'arme. Son épée était restée dans la Grande Salle.

Elle avança de trois pas en sa direction. Un seul mètre les séparaient. Elle fit un geste de son bras droit vers l'extérieur, et soudainement la moitié de ses bougies foncèrent sur Allen, le faisant reculer à chaque coups qu'il recevait. Il plaçait ses bras en forme de croix devant lui, sans effet.

Il fut expulser vers l'arrière violemment dû à toutes les bougies. Elle souleva son bras gauche vers le ciel qui fit apparaître un mur en mauvais état derrière lui. Il le reçu de plein fouet, lui coupant une deuxième fois le souffle. Il essaya de se recroqueviller contre lui-même, mais il n'en tira qu'un gémissement de douleur. Il laissa alors aller son regard sur les parties de son corps. Aucune ne comportait pas de blessures, ses habits étaient en lambeaux, ses blessures suintaient de son propre sang.

Il la vit approcher. Un sourire sadique sur son visage, sa gorge déployant un rire machiavélique, ses bras n'ayant pas bouger de place, elle semblait danser parmi la folie des hommes.

Angleterre : Quartier Général de la Congrégation : 12h47

Komui se trouvait dans la salle donnée aux membres de la section Scientifique, essayant mainte et maintes fois de contacter le golem de sa chère sœur. Pour la soixante-dixième fois. Toujours des grésillements. Encore et encore.

Soixante et onzième fois.

Soixante et dix-neuvième fois.

Quatre-vingt-troisième fois, le golem réussit à obtenir une légère communication.

- LENALEE ! Comment tu vas ? Où es-tu !  
- N- Nii-san ?  
- Lenalee !

La comunication fut coupée. Mais ce léger temps redonna espoir à l'équipe.

Sibérie : Couloir menant à la Grande Salle : 12h51.

- NII-SAN !

Lenalee parlait dans le vide, la communication était finie. Elle attendit quelques minutes devant son golem, puis repris ses fouilles du couloir sortant de la salle de gauche, menant à la Grande Salle. Lorsqu'elle aperçu Lavi en pleine discution avec Kanda, elle eue l'espoir qu'il avait retrouvé leur compagnon.

- LAVI ! KANDA !

Les deux interpellés de retournèrent face à la demoiselle. Elle fut bientôt à leurs cotés, Lavi reprit la discution.

- Vous avez trouver quelque chose ?  
- Rien dans la salle de droite.  
- Rien non plus.  
- Apparemment, c'est la salle principale. Tous les Noah sont présent dans ce bâtiment. Il va falloir être discret, mais quelque chose me dérange..  
- Ils auraient déjà dû se manifester si nous étions entrer dans leur repère. - poursuivit l'épéiste.  
- Tu penses que c'est un autre piège ?  
- Sûrement.

Lavi se retourna, fis quelque pas en avant, puis revint, un objet dans sa main droite.

- J'ai aussi trouvé ça.  
- M-Mais.. C'est..  
- L'épée d'Allen.

Sibérie : Espace du Rêve : 12h56.

Allen se releva lentement sur ses pieds, adossé au mur, il déposa sa main droite sur ses cotes du coté droit, constatant qu'il en avait plusieurs de cassés, dont celles infligées par Kanda. Sa respiration se faisait haletante. Il avait été surpris, il ne le serait plus.

Elle s'approchait une nouvelle fois de lui, un sourire greffé sur son visage, une bougie dans sa main droite. Lorsqu'elle se stoppa, elle fut face à Allen, un regard presque compatissant à son égard. Elle posa sa main gauche, sur la joue droite, froide, de l'Exorciste.

- Tu es bien amoché, Allen. Mais pas assez. Tu dois payer, pour avoir osé toucher à ma famille. - dit-elle, en laissant glisser ses doigts sur la joue du blandin.

Elle abordait ensuite, son éternel sourire plein de sadisme, prévoyant les pires douleurs pour sa proie. Road éleva son bras droit, pour l'abattre violemment sur le crâne d'Allen. Qui ne l'atteint pas. Allen l'avait bloqué avec sa main droite. Elle parut un instant déconcertée, puis, elle souriait de nouveau. Sa main gauche ne se trouvait plus sur la joue du jeune homme, mais sur son coté gauche, où à l'intérieur de sa paume se formait une sphère parsemée de couleur, comme une onde boréale, où se formait en un quart de seconde, un pieux en forme de bougie. Allen ne le vit qu'à la dernière seconde, lorsqu'elle le planta dans son abdomen, sous la cage thoracique.

Le sang jaillissait de sa blessure en abondance. Il éjecta sans ménagement la jeune femme de son pied droit, celle-ci, glissait agilement sur le sol. Il retira la bougie de sa main valide avant de la plaquer contre son ventre dans un râle de douleur. Il tombait à genoux en gémissant. S'affalant sur son coté droit, il se recroquevillait contre lui, ses gémissements se faisant de plus en plus fort. Bientôt ses genoux toucheraient son front.

Il hurlait sa douleur à la mort.

Sibérie : Grande Salle : 13h00

Dans la Grande Salle, Lenalee assimilait tous les événements. Allen s'était fait capturé. Par les Noah. Ils l'avait cloisonné dans une chambre à son nom. Puis conduit ici pour un déjeuné. Allen avait refusé. Il s'était battu, et n'était plus là.

- Allen..

Puis, soudain, un cri de douleur retentit à travers la Salle. Une voix qui s'éteint. Cette voix. Une personne l'avait criée. Cette personne. Allen Walker.

- ALLEN ! - cria le rouquin à son tour.  
- ALLEN ! OU ES-TU ?! ALLEN ! - la demoiselle semblait désemparée.

Allen se faisait torturé. Kanda se tourna instinctivement vers l'endroit d'où provenait la voix. Il se mit à courir rapidement vers l'Est de la salle, suivit de près par les deux Exorcistes. Lenalee ainsi que Lavi criaient régulièrement le nom de leur compagnon. L'épéiste parcourait les débris, inquiet comme il ne l'avait jamais été. Il ne comprenait pas son comportement. Un seule chose importait. Il devait retrouvé le Moyashi.

Plusieurs mètres plus loin, là où se trouvait plusieurs arches en pierre, au bout d'un couloir, Kanda distingua une porte. Rouge, ayant presque la forme d'un cœur. Sans réfléchir, il se précipita vers celle-ci, posa sa main sur la poignée et ouvrit la porte violemment.

- MOYASHI !

* * *

Review ? ^^


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour/Bonsoir !

Voilà le chapitre 10 corrigé par Naemir [Merci :3]

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Disclamer :_

Les personnages de -Man ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à Katsura Hoshino.  
Ces textes n'ont aucuns but lucratif. Si tout problème survint à cause de ces textes, ils seront supprimés.

The characters of -Man doesn't belong to me. They belong to Katsura Hoshino.  
These texts have no profit. If any problem occurred because of these texts, they will be removed.

* * *

J'ai eu cette idee en voyant Road embrasser Allen dans un episode de l'anime, alors voilà.. :3

* * *

_25 Décembre 1894._

Sibérie : Espace du Rêve : 13h02.

Depuis l'endroit où ils étaient, ils pouvaient entendre la voix des Exorcistes crier le nom du Symbiotique. Allen regretta tout de suite d'avoir crié. Il les avait inquiétés.

Allen se releva difficilement, le sang s'écoulant de sa plaie entre les doigts de sa main droite. Il glissa sur l'arrière pour se plaquer doucement contre le mur. Road s'approcha lentement, les mains derrière le dos, le regard posé sur sa Porte à quelques mètres sur sa gauche.

Elle reprit sa marche, totalement tournée vers le Disciple de Cross. Lorsqu'elle fut à sa hauteur, comme la dernière fois, elle s'accroupit près de lui, arborant un sourire compatissant.

Timcanpy sortit vivement de la poche du gilet de son Maître, se plaçant face à la Noah, un grognement sortant de son petit être.

- Tim..

Elle tourna son crâne vers la petite chose jaune. Road fut surprise un léger instant avant de lever son bras droit en face du golem et de l'éjecter à l'aide d'une pichenette de son index et son pouce droit.  
Elle pivota ensuite en direction d'Allen. Il voulait se défendre. Il ne serait pas à sa merci. L'Exorciste retira sa main droite de son ventre, pour administrer un coup de poing sur la tempe de la Noah, qu'elle bloqua avec sa main gauche.

- Non, non.

Allen réprima une grimace, sa blessure irradiait des ondes de souffrance à travers tout son corps.  
La jeune fille déposa sa main droite sur le côté gauche du blandin, fit glisser sa main droite sur la joue gauche, froide et pâle, de celui-ci ; elle bloqua ainsi son seul bras valide entre sa nuque et son épaule gauche. Elle se rapprochait dangereusement du visage de l'Exorciste.

- Reste tranquille, souffla-t-elle.

Elle rompit elle-même l'espace entre leurs deux visages. Plaquant ses lèvres contre celles de l'Exorciste. Lui ne voulait pas. Il lui trouvait un goût acre et amer. Il n'avait plus la force de lutter.

*

Sibérie : Espace du Rêve : 13h06

Kanda ouvrit la porte violemment, donnant sur l'espace crée par la Noah du Rêve.

- MOYASHI !

Il le vit. Il vit Allen, son ventre couvert de sang. Il la vit. La Noah. Road Kamelot. Ils étaient proches l'un de l'autre. Ils _s'embrassaient_. Le kendoka eu un pincement au cœur, sans pourtant savoir quel en était la cause. Il dégaina Mugen, laissant son index et son majeur droit glisser sur la lame. Il murmura la phrase d'activation de son Innocence, il était venu ici pour sauver Allen. Peu importe ce qu'il faisait, il devait le sauver.

Kanda se jeta sur la Noah. Celle-ci se recula rapidement de l'Exorciste, se récupérant sur son parapluie. Le kendoka se plaça entre les deux protagonistes, la lame tendue en la direction de la jeune fille.

- K..Kanda…

Sibérie : Devant la Porte de Road : 13h04

Lenalee et Lavi se stoppèrent. Le golem de Lenalee grésillait, pour finir par aboutir sur la voix du Superviseur. Ils se tournèrent en direction du golem, tous deux.

- Lenalee ? Tu m'entends ?  
- Nii-san !  
- Où êtes-vous ?  
- En Sibérie, dans un grand bâtiment à trois kilomètres de l'aéroport Est, répondit le Bookman.  
- Bien. Quelle est votre situation ?  
- Allen a été fait prisonnier par les Noah, on a retrouvé son bras gauche sous sa forme d'épée, Kanda est parti devant. On ne va pas tarder à le retrouver.  
- Vous feriez mieux d'attendre que Kanda revienne.

Les deux Exorcistes échangèrent un regard d'accord. Komui leur détailla exactement l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, les bâtiments environnants, un hôpital, un village.

Vous n'avez pas trop froid ?  
- Nous avons acheté de quoi nous couvrir.

Ils attendirent, écoutant attentivement les explications de l'Intendant. Lavi les mémorisaient une à une, se créant une carte dans son subconscient.

*

Sibérie : Espace du Rêve : 13h10

La petite Noah s'enfuit rapidement rejoindre ses confrères. Elle avait fini sa besogne.

Kanda rengaina son sabre puis, il se tourna rapidement vers la pousse de soja adossée contre un mur délabré. Il s'accroupit face à lui, passant chacun de ses bras sous les genoux et entre les omoplates du Symbiotique, le soulevant lentement au-dessus du sol. Celui-ci plaqua lentement sa main droite sur sa plaie avec le peu de force qui lui restait. L'épéiste resserra très légèrement le corps frêle de l'Exorciste contre lui pour lui faciliter la tâche.

- Kanda…  
- Tch, souffla-t-il sur son côté gauche.  
- Merci.  
- Crie pas victoire trop vite, on n'est pas encore sortis.

Il marcha plus ou moins rapidement vers la Porte de la Noah, débouchant sur le couloir où il se trouvait une dizaine de minutes plus tôt. Timcanpy volant derrière eux.

Sibérie : Devant la Porte de Road : 13h13.

Kanda émergea de la Porte, portant le blandin dans ses bras. Lenalee et Lavi, qui fixaient la Porte avec inquiétude, se relevèrent rapidement en direction de leurs amis accompagnés du golem de la demoiselle. Timcanpy se plaça aux côtés de son Maître.

- Allen !  
- Lenalee. Lavi.  
- Tiens, le rouquin tendit l'épée à son détenteur.

Allen pris son épée dans sa main droite, amenant la pointe de la lame vers son épaule gauche, qui se mit à briller d'une lumière verte. L'épée reprit peu à peu la forme de son bras gauche tatoué d'une étoile à quatre branches sur le dos de sa main. [ Sa main gauche se trouve vers l'extérieur, et non contre Kanda. ]

- Lenalee ?  
- Komui … ?  
- Nii-san, nous avons retrouvé Allen.  
- Bien. Nous n'avons pas le temps pour les retrouvailles, Reever va arriver en hélicoptère à cinq cent mètres du bâtiment, dirigez-vous là-bas.  
- Ok.

La communication fut coupée par la Congrégation.

- Allen… Tu es blessé ? Demanda le rouquin en remarquant les goutes pourpres qui tombaient sur le sol.  
- O-Oui…  
- Il doit y avoir de quoi te soigner pour le moment dans ta chambre.

Les quatre Exorcistes se dirigèrent rapidement —hormis Allen qui ne pouvait pas marcher— dans la chambre du Symbiotique. Kanda défonça la porte avec un coup de pied, déposa le blandin sur le lit, pendant que Lenalee partait chercher dans la salle de bain de quoi soigner sa blessure. Elle trouva des bandages et un désinfectant dans un petit placard au-dessus de l'évier. Lavi prit une serviette qu'il trempa légèrement dans l'eau. Ils revinrent tous deux auprès des deux autres Exorcistes.

- Lenalee, on va te laisser soigner Allen. Nous on va s'occuper de surveiller les couloirs.  
- D'accord.

Les deux jeunes hommes partirent en dehors de la pièce, laissant Lenalee et Allen seuls.  
Elle demanda à Allen de retirer son gilet ainsi que sa chemise. Il s'exécuta, la demoiselle entreprit sa besogne, désinfectant sa plaie, la nettoyant, et enroulant le bandage autour de l'abdomen du jeune homme.

- Voilà. Tu peux te relever ?  
- Je pense…

Allen se remit sur ses jambes tremblantes, se tenant à l'épaule de Lenalee. Lavi entra dans la pièce, les affaires d'Allen dans la main droite.

- Va te changer, ça évitera que ça s'infecte plus.

Allen obtempéra. Il prit ses affaires dans sa main gauche et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, se tenant aux murs lorsque besoin s'en faisait ressentir.

Sibérie : Chambre d'Allen : 13h30

Allen ressortit une dizaine de minutes plus tard habillé de la même façon que la veille, son ruban demeurant dans la poche de son pantalon. Lavi retira son manteau à capuche et le déposa sur les épaules du blandin.

- Enfile ça.  
- Mais, c'est le tien. Garde-le, tu vas avoir froid.  
- Allen, c'est bon. Penses un peu à toi.

Le Symbiotique enfila le manteau rembourré conformément aux ordres du rouquin. Celui-ci venant passer le bras gauche d'Allen autour de sa nuque, et son bras droit sur le côté gauche du blandin, le soutenant ainsi. Allen lui jeta un regard interrogateur, auquel il répondit par un sourire taquin.

- On y va.

*

Les quatre Exorcistes arrivèrent là où devait se trouver l'hélicoptère conduit par Reever. Lavi soutenait toujours Allen, il vit arriver l'engin par les airs à une vitesse fulgurante. Il fut devant eux en moins d'une minute.

- MONTEZ ! Leur cria le chef de la Section Scientifique depuis l'intérieur du cockpit.

La porte de l'hélicoptère s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas, faisant rentrer de la poudreuse dans l'engin. Lavi poussa Allen en premier qui fut récupérer par Johnny, puis il se hissa aux côtés du blandin. Lenalee monta, aidée par Johnny, elle le remercia en souriant, s'asseyant aux côtés de Lavi. Kanda monta en dernier, s'asseyant à la droite d'Allen.

- Allen, vous êtes blessé ? Demanda Johnny.  
- Oui… On soignera ça plus tard. C'est Noël après tout, je ne voudrais pas tout gâcher.

Johnny sourit à l'Exorciste, pour ensuite donner le signal à son capitaine.  
Ils seraient à la Congrégation dans moins d'une heure.

* * *

^^..


	11. Chapter 11

Bonjour/Bonsoir !

Voilà le chapitre 11 corrigé par Naemir [Merci :3]

Je pense que le temps de publication pour les chapitres s'allongera.. L'écran de mon Pc est.. pété. Je ne pêux plus l'allumer ou autre, en attendant d'en avoir un nouveau/ qu'il soit réparer, je ferai les chapitre sur un ordinateur à tour pris par mes parents, donc voilà..

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Disclamer :_

Les personnages de -Man ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à Katsura Hoshino.  
Ces textes n'ont aucuns but lucratif. Si tout problème survint à cause de ces textes, ils seront supprimés.

The characters of -Man doesn't belong to me. They belong to Katsura Hoshino.  
These texts have no profit. If any problem occurred because of these texts, they will be removed.

* * *

J'ai eu cette idee en voyant Road embrasser Allen dans un episode de l'anime, alors voilà.. :3

* * *

_25 Décembre 1894._

Angleterre : Congrégation de l'Ombre : 14h32.

L'hélicoptère atterrit sur la place marquée d'un H au sommet de la Congrégation dans un vrombissement sourd. Komui se trouvait là, l'infirmière en chef était également de la partie, Krory et Miranda ainsi que quelques infirmières.

Les hélices s'arrêtèrent de tourner petit à petit. La porte s'ouvrit sur un Kanda soutenant Allen. Lors de leur vol ils avaient retiré les vêtements chauds mais surtout encombrants qu'ils portaient, Lavi aida la demoiselle à descendre de l'appareil avant qu'elle ne se fasse écraser par l'étreinte de son frère.

- LENALEEE ! LENAAALEE ! POURQUOI ES-TU PARTIE SANS ME PREVENIR ?! LENALEE ! Il se moucha bruyamment. TU M'AS TELLEMENT MANQUEE !  
- Nii-san… Cela fait à peine six heures que je suis partie…  
- C'EST TROP !

On entendit un léger rire provenant de notre blandin. Puis rapidement suivit d'un gémissement de douleur alors qu'il se tenait l'estomac avec une grimace à moitié souriant.

- Baka, répondit simplement le kendoka.

Allen leva les yeux vers le jeune homme, puis lui sourit amicalement. Kanda, n'y étant pas habitué, tourna sa tête sur son côté gauche, de sorte à ne plus regarder Allen.

- Tch.

Il repartit en direction des escaliers menant aux niveaux inférieurs de la Congrégation. Sa queue de cheval ainsi que la cordelette blanche se balançant lentement dans son dos. Allen souriait. Un vrai sourire. Pour une fois, Kanda lui montrait un peu d'attention, et ça le rendait heureux.  
Allen ne s'était pas rendu compte de la fatigue accumulée au cours de ces quelques heures ainsi que les litres de sang qu'il avait dû perdre. Il retomba sur le sol exténué, pâle comme la neige. Il perdit connaissance, l'infirmière en chef donnant les ordres à ses subordonnées qui s'activèrent ardemment autour des Exorcistes.

Angleterre : Chambre des blessés (hommes) : 17h40.

Une petite touffe blanche émergeait lentement de sa torpeur. S'étirant au maximum, elle bailla ensuite tout en tendant ses bras le plus loin possible. Elle plaqua rapidement ses deux mains sur son abdomen ; s'étirer lorsqu'on a une blessure, c'était une mauvaise idée. Une femme parée d'un tablier blanc vint à sa rencontre. C'était l'infirmière en chef. A son arrivée, elle reposa ses poings sur la couette blanche.

- Allez-kun, vous allez mieux ?  
- Oui. Par contre, est-ce que je pourrais aller faire un tour au réfectoire ?  
- Tes jambes risquent d'être douloureuses. Tu ferais mieux de prendre des béquilles.  
- Merci.

Le blandin prit les deux béquilles que lui offrait l'Infirmière. Il ne prit pas la peine de changer d'habits, se trouvant dans la tenue habituelle des patients : un haut bleu clair, un pantalon et des chaussons de même couleur.

C'est ainsi accoutré qu'il se dirigea lentement à l'aide de ses béquilles en direction du réfectoire. Il ouvrit la porte avec la canne qu'il tenait dans sa main droite, se glissant habilement entre les deux battants. Il se plaça à la fin de la file d'attente, passant le bonjour à qui le lui donnait.  
Il arriva enfin devant Jerry, le cuisiner de la Congrégation.

- Oooh ! Mon petit Allen ! Comment vas-tu ?  
- Bien, merci Jerry.  
- Allez, allez ; dis-moi ce que tu veux !  
- Alors, je voudrais... Une omelette espagnole, des Dango, une paella, trois bols de Ramens, un Oden, des Yakitori, des Sushis, des gaufres, et un pudding.  
- Ok, je t'apporte ça dans quelques minutes ! 3  
- Merci !

Allen se dirigea calmement vers la table où se trouvaient Lenalee, Lavi, Bookman, Miranda, Krory et Kanda. Il décida de s'assoir à côté du porteur de Mugen.

- Yo Allen, t'as bien dormi ?  
- Oui, merci.  
- Je suis tellement heureuse que tu ailles bien ! Tu sais, on était tous inquiets pour toi, sourit Miranda.  
- Tous ... ?

Le maudit posa son regard sur son voisin de table, celui-ci lâchant son éternel "Tch" avant de reprendre son repas composé comme d'habitude de ses adorables soba. Allen rit légèrement puis il reprit la parole, discutant de tout et de rien avec ses amis pendant que Jerry lui apportait ses plats, qu'il engloutit à une vitesse folle.

Kanda reposa ses baguettes parallèlement à la table sur le haut de son bol où contenaient tantôt ses soba. Au même instant, on entendit un entrechoquement de verre : Allen venait lui aussi de terminer son repas gargantuesque. Le kendoka se leva de sa chaise en tenant son plateau dans sa main droite. Allen continuait de discuter avec Miranda. Il apprit qu'elle avait augmenté son niveau de synchronisation avec son Innocence.

Komui annonça le déroulement de la Sainte Fête dans la Congrégation. Chacun des membres présent recevrait un cadeau de la part de ses confrères, donné par chacun des Exorcistes présents (Pour les Traqueurs), par la Section Scientifique (Pour les Exorcistes), par les Généraux pour nos chers Scientifiques, les Hauts Généraux s'occupaient des cadeaux des Généraux et enfin Komui pour les Hauts Généraux. Lenalee avait prévu un cadeau pour son frère qu'elle lui donnerait une fois la Fête terminée.

C'était la première fois qu'Allen y participait. Les Traqueurs et Traqueuses s'étaient réunis en groupe en fonction des Exorcistes. Allen, Kanda, Lenalee, Lavi, Krory, Miranda, Bookman et Marie.

Allen s'avança vers ce qui devait être son groupe. Composé de manière égale de la gente féminine et masculine. Il s'approcha du premier Traqueur.

- Bonsoir Walker-san !  
- Bonsoir... heu…  
- Koshio Oriu.  
- Bonsoir Oriu-san.

Il lui tendit le paquet qui lui était destiné. Le dénommé Koshio sourit à l'Exorciste.

- Vous savez, je vous admire beaucoup. J'étais un des membres de votre équipe lors de votre première mission. C'est grâce à vous que je suis encore en vie, vous n'avez pas voulu m'abandonné. Il s'inclina. Je vous remercie.  
- R-Relevez-vous s'il vous plait !

Le Traqueur se releva, un sourire aux lèvres. Il tendit sa main droite au blandin. Celui-ci, n'ayant pas compris tout de suite, regarda fixement la main tendue. Il la prit ensuite dans sa main gauche, échangeant une poignée de main ferme. Allen trouvait cette fête merveilleuse. Il distribuait les cadeaux tour à tour, donnant parfois des poignées de main, des étreintes ou des baisers sur les mains des jeunes filles. Il se sentait véritablement chez lui et savait que Mana ne lui en voudrait pas pour penser ainsi. Lenalee, Lavi et Kanda lui lancèrent des regards encourageants, distribuant eux aussi leurs présents. Certains lui souhaitaient une bonne rééducation, d'autres de continuer à défendre le Q.G. Des larmes de joie perlaient au coin de ses yeux.

Le groupe de Lenalee était principalement composé d'hommes, au grand désarroi de son frère, qui était là à chaque fois qu'elle distribuait ses présents, de sorte à ce que personne ne lui fasse d'avances.  
Lavi et Allen détenaient à eux seuls une grande partie de la gente féminine présente chez les Traqueurs, même si Lavi obtenait le record de demoiselles dans son groupe.

Kanda, malgré ce que l'on aurait pu penser, avait également un grand nombre de fans.

Vint ensuite le tour pour les Exorcistes de recevoir leur cadeaux de Noël (1) - un fer à friser ça serait pas mal pour Kanda. :D /SBAFF/ .

Pour Marie, de nouveaux gants plus souples mais rigides aux extrémités, de sorte à ce qu'ils tiennent bien, offert par Reever.

Miranda reçu deux bracelets noirs, ornés de dentelle sur l'extérieur, qu'elle enfila l'instant suivant, un sourire peint sur les lèvres.

Krory obtint un chapeau haut de forme agrémenté d'une rose rouge —qui ne se fanait pas— lui rappelant sa douce Eliade.

Lenalee reçut un simple collier en argent où pendait un lys blanc asiatique en version miniature.

Pour Kanda, un magnifique bonnet de nuit bleu clair où se trouvaient de mignons petits poussins jaunes dessus.

Lorsque Lavi ouvrit son paquet, il y trouva une peluche en forme d'un lapin roux détenant un unique œil vert ainsi qu'un bandeau sur l'autre œil, de sorte à le représenter sommairement. Il pinça la peluche à la base de la jointure entre ses bras et le reste du corps, celle-ci émettant un petit bruit comme toute bonne peluche qui se respecte, puis il recommença cette expérience. Lavi attendri par l'animal de coton, eut la larme à l'œil : il plaqua le lapin contre lui en tournant sur-lui même. Evidemment, Kanda ne put s'empêcher de chambrer le rouquin —qui sautait littéralement de joie, comme un lapin—face à cette réaction.

Pour Allen, un gigantesque paquet mesurant la moitié de sa taille. Il le déballa à toute vitesse et y découvrit une montagne de Miratashi Dango, placés dans une corbeille en osier, son plat préféré. Ses yeux se remplirent d'étoiles et il se mit à saliver d'avance, en ne pensant qu'à s'en mettre plein la panse. Il prit le panier entre son bras droit —qui formait un arc de cercle— et le côté droit de son corps —de sorte à pouvoir prendre ce qui s'y trouvait de la main gauche. Il prit donc quatre brochettes de Miratashi Dango entre ses doigts de la main gauche, hormis le pouce ; il goba les premières boulettes de chaque brochette.

Kanda jeta un coup d'œil discret au blandin qui mâchait avidement ses boulettes, arborant un sourire niais.

Lavi s'avança en direction de son "grand-père", son lapin coincé sous le bras ainsi qu'un paquet dans les mains. La section Scientifique avait accepté de lui faire cette faveur.

- Jiji, pour toi, dit-il en lui tendant le paquet.

Le vieillard le prit évidement en remerciant son élève, le déballant tranquillement sous les regards des autres Exorcistes. Le Bookman y découvrit quelque chose qui semblait être une tenue, noire et blanche. Il la souleva, s'apercevant que c'était un déguisement de panda. Le vieillard leva les yeux en direction de son élève.

- BAKA ! Cria-t-il en lui griffant le haut du crâne, en version Panda.

Lavi plaqua ses deux mains sur son crâne et en voyant son "grand-père" enfiler la tenue, il sourit.

- Merci Lavi.

Son sourire s'élargit, pour qu'ensuite Lavi se relève face aux autres de son âge.  
La soirée commença juste après la fin de distribution des cadeaux et se termina tard dans la nuit.

* * *

Guest ? ^^


	12. Chapter 12

_Bonjour/Bonsoir.. T..T_

_J'ai été très très très très très très longue pour ce chapitre. Ne vous en prennez pas à moi, - quoi que - mon pc à une jolie fissure en pixel - morts - sur l'écran = inutilisable. Vive les PC à tour ! /o\_

_Ce chapitre est le dernier de cette fic avant l'épilogue, je prévois de faire deux autres suites, sur une autre histoire, car sur une seule si on arrive à 30 chapitres - et nous serons d'accord - ça décourage le lecteur. _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_Disclamer :_

Les personnages de -Man ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à Katsura Hoshino.  
Ces textes n'ont aucuns but lucratif. Si tout problème survint à cause de ces textes, ils seront supprimés.

The characters of -Man doesn't belong to me. They belong to Katsura Hoshino.  
These texts have no profit. If any problem occurred because of these texts, they will be removed.

* * *

J'ai eu cette idee en voyant Road embrasser Allen dans un episode de l'anime, alors voilà.. :3

* * *

_25 Décembre 1894._

Allen, ainsi que les autres Exorcistes, se regroupèrent ensemble dans le couloir hors de la salle, le blandin portant toujours ses Miratashi Dango sous le bras gauche, Lavi serrant son lapin contre lui, Bookman paré de son magnifique costume de Panda —Je veux le même... *-* x)— Kanda arborait son petit bonnet de nuit avec une mine exaspérée collée sur son visage.

L'infirmière en chef arriva en direction du petit groupe, prévenant Allen qu'il était temps qu'il rentre à l'infirmerie à seulement 22H15, règle que tous les blessés devaient respecter quel que soit le jour de l'année.

Le blandinet se retourna donc en direction de ses amis, leur souhaitant une bonne nuit ainsi qu'un Joyeux Noël pour ensuite rejoindre l'infirmière à travers les couloirs, le bruit tintant de ses béquilles se répercutant sur les murs vides.

Angleterre : Chambre des blessés (hommes) : 22h20.

Allen arriva dans la chambre des hommes en finissant rapidement son panier, accoudé sur une de ses béquilles. Il posa ensuite le panier au pied de son lit, sur le côté gauche, avant de se glisser sous les draps pendant que l'infirmière éteignait la lumière.

- Bonne nuit Allen-kun.  
- Bonne nuit.

Elle sortit calmement de la pièce en direction de son bureau, abandonnant Allen aux bras de Morphée.

Angleterre : Bureau de l'Infirmière en chef : 22h50.

Deux personnes se trouvaient dans le bureau de l'Infirmière en chef. La première était une femme portant une blouse blanche, la deuxième était un jeune homme arborant des cheveux bleu nuit retenus par une queue de cheval, apparemment en tenue d'entrainement. Ils discutaient, la première donnant un dossier au jeune homme, lui le lisait. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il le tendit à l'infirmière puis s'inclina avant de disparaître de la pièce. La femme sortit elle aussi de cet espace quelques minutes plus tard.

*

Angleterre : Chambre des blessés (hommes) : 23h00

Allen dormait dans le seul lit occupé de la chambre destinée aux hommes, à l'intérieur de l'infirmerie. Les doux rayons de la lune filtraient à travers la pièce leur lumière, recouverte du bleu de la nuit. De légers grains de poussière flottaient dans la salle, éclairés par cette même lumière. Une table de chevet en bois se trouvait sur la droite du lit à laquelle le blandin tournait le dos, ainsi qu'au siège qui était de ce côté.

Sa respiration régulière soulevait lentement la couverture blanche étalée sur son corps, seul son crâne ainsi que le haut de ses épaules étaient découverts.

Une silhouette s'était faufilée jusqu'au tabouret, la même qui se trouvait encore près de l'infirmière, quelques instants plus tôt. Ses cheveux paraissaient maintenant noirs, seuls quelques reflets outremer perlaient sur les brins attachés. Ses yeux noirs exprimaient une profonde inquiétude qui se confirmait par ses poings crispés sur son ample pantalon et sa mâchoire serrée.

Elle tendit sa main droite en direction du blandin, la recula en hésitant, puis la déposa sur le haut du crâne de celui-ci, la passant le long des cheveux immaculés de l'Exorciste.

Le rythme de la respiration de celui-ci changea progressivement sans que son interlocuteur s'en aperçoive, il émergeait lentement de sa torpeur. Cette main chaude sur le haut de son crâne lui rappelait son père lors de leur première rencontre. " _Que fais-tu ici, petit ?_ " Il avait prononcé ces mots en posant une main affectueuse sur sa tête. " _Viens avec moi, ne reste pas seul._ " Il l'avait alors suivi, lui qui ne l'avait pas renié cause de son bras gauche. Sa famille, son père, Mana simplement.

- Mana… - souffla-t-il en phase de sommeil paradoxal.

Le brun se raidit. Il souleva légèrement sa main du crâne de l'albinos, ayant peur de l'avoir réveillé. Il attendit quelques instants, puis, il la reposa à l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Il tourna ensuite son regard en direction de la fenêtre donnant sur l'astre pâle.

Allen s'éveillait, il ouvrait peu à peu ses paupières avant de les refermer pour s'accoutumer à la lumière.

Le jeune homme, redéposant son regard sur la silhouette face à elle, retraçait avec son index la cicatrice sur l'œil gauche du blandin, en passant par sa paupière pour parvenir au milieu de sa joue.

Le Symbiotique ouvrit brusquement les yeux, se rasseyant rapidement sur son lit. Il captura le poignet droit du brun dans sa main gauche, posant à plat sa main droite sur son matelas. Il regardait fixement l'individu face à lui d'un regard surpris.

- Kanda ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

L'épéiste semblait tout aussi étonné que lui.

- Tch, il troqua son air surpris contre son habituelle moue contrariée.  
- Réponds, Bakanda !

Allen resserra sa prise sur le poignet du kendoka, le regard de celui-ci passant de son poignet au sur le visage du blandin, finissant par se poser sur la fenêtre à sa droite.

- J'ai lu ton dossier, elle ne t'a pas manqué._ Il marqua un temps d'arrêt._ Et je m'inquiétais..

La fin de sa phrase finit dans un murmure inaudible. Il retira sèchement son poignet du Symbiotique pour s'adosser à la table de chevet, les bras croisés sur son torse.

- Tu... _T'inquiétais_ ?

Sa phrase n'eut aucune réponse. Un vide s'installa dans la salle lorsque les deux jeunes hommes s'arrêtèrent de parler. Allen crispa lentement ses doigts sur la couverture blanche qui recouvrait ses jambes, la tête légèrement inclinée vers son lit : il était en pleine réflexion. Kanda lui, fixait le mur en face de lui sans grand intérêt et une question lui brûlait les lèvres depuis que le blandin s'était réveillé. Un nuage clair passa devant l'astre, obscurcissant légèrement la pièce. Quelques secondes plus tard, la lumière était à nouveau là. Le brun attendit plusieurs minutes avant de reprendre la parole.

- Tu l'aimes ? - Questionna-t-il.

Il posa son regard sur le plus jeune sans bouger le reste de son corps. Allen releva vivement la tête pour fixer les yeux noirs du kendoka.

- Road ?

Il ne répondit pas.

- Je ne l'aime pas—  
- Tu ne t'es pas débattu, - répliqua rapidement Kanda d'un ton presque accusateur.  
- Je… Je n'avais plus de force.

Kanda daigna tourner la tête en direction du blandin, une lueur vacillant entre la tristesse, la trahison et la résignation au fond des yeux. Ils se fixèrent longuement ainsi, l'épéiste semblait ne pas être convaincu de la réponse du plus jeune. Il se releva, détachant son regard de l'albinos.

- Je vais te laisser te reposer alors.

Allen resta stoïque, ouvrant la bouche pour répondre et la referma tel un poisson hors de l'eau, Kanda se dirigeait vers la porte agilement.

- Attends !

Allen bondit. Il se positionna sur ses genoux, penché en avant pour agripper le poignet droit du kendoka dans sa main gauche. Il le tira sans ménagement vers lui, le penchant le dos courbé, sur lui. Il posa sa main droite sur l'épaule gauche du brun avant de plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ce n'est qu'après qu'il réalisa ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il relâcha son emprise sur Kanda, les joues rouges de gêne. Il baissa son visage vers les draps, honteux. Ses petits poings crispés sur les doigts du kendoka, il n'osait plus le regarder en face.

Le brun, surpris, mit un certain temps à assimiler ce qui venait de se passer et lorsque cela fut fait, il posa ses yeux sur l'albinos. Un sourire heureux, pour la première fois se peignit sur son visage —que son interlocuteur ne verrait jamais. Mwahahah— Il prit doucement la main gauche du blandinet dans sa main droite, l'élevant peu à peu à la hauteur de son épaule puis de sa main droite, il souleva son menton avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles du blandin. Allen, estomaqué, mit un instant avant de répondre au baiser du brun, passant son bras droit derrière la nuque de celui-ci qui le plaquait gentiment sur le matelas, passant son bras gauche autour de sa taille.

Le blandin profita de ce moment, pensant qu'il ne s'agissait sûrement que d'une pulsion du brun à son égard, et qu'il ne fallait pas trop espérer. Mais comme pour le contredire, lorsqu'ils se séparèrent l'un de l'autre, Yû le regarda dans les yeux et le pris dans ses bras. Le porteur de Mugen posa son front sur l'épaule droite de SON blandinet - à présent *^*.

- Kanda...  
- Chut.

Allen se tut, ce qui amena un silence dans la petite chambre. Le regard du Symbiotique se posa pour la première fois sur la porte. Et si quelqu'un venait les déranger ? Apparemment, il n'y avait aucune chance. La porte disposait de deux poignées ayant la forme d'un demi-cercle et Mugen se trouvait dans l'espace entre la porte et les poignées, la tenant ainsi fermée à clef. Du made in Kanda.

L'albinos déposa son visage au creux de la nuque du brun, ne pensant plus à rien. Il ne tarda pas à retrouver les bras de Morphée.

Escorté, cette fois.

*

Allen s'éveilla calmement, s'étonnant presque de ne pas se trouver dans sa chambre habituelle. Il sentait une douce chaleur envelopper son torse, sa tête ainsi que ses bras, il distingua également une silhouette plus ou moins penchée sur lui, apparemment elle avait posé sa tête sur la sienne, puisqu'elle venait de la quitter.

- Bonjour Moyashi.  
- Kanda ? Dit-il en baillant.

Le brun se retira de son blandin, le laissant s'étirer à sa guise. Une main posée sur le matelas de sorte à s'appuyer, il regardait la fenêtre d'un air intéressé. Le maudit se mit en tailleur, fixant son interlocuteur avec insistance.

- Dit... Kanda… - Il abaissa son visage vers son matelas.  
- Hum ?  
- Je… Enfin…Pour hier… Je suis désolé. - A la fin de sa phrase, il adressa un regard au brun.

Son homologue le fixait durement.  
"_Oups_".

- Tu regrettes ce qu'il s'est passé hier ?

Notre Allen devint subitement rouge pivoine. Etrange, il vint cacher son visage dans l'ombre de ses cheveux.

- Non…C-...Ce… Ce n'est pas ça… Mais… Enfin... Je… Je me demandais si… ce n'était pas une blague... bégaya-t-il.

Si le brun n'était pas aussi asocial, il aurait ri aux éclats. On va se contenter d'un rire étouffé, hein. Oh, Allen est surpris.

- Kanda… ! Tu... Tu as ris ?! - S'emporta-t-il.  
- Pas du tout. Son ton se voulait dur, mais ses yeux riaient.  
- TU MENS !  
- Je ne mens pas.  
- Si ! Tu-

Kanda le coupa en capturant une nouvelle fois ses lèvres. Allen s'emporta et lui colla un coup sur le haut du crâne.

- BAKA ! Sur le ton de l'amusement

Le brun se contenta de poser son index sur les lèvres du blandin, lui intimant le silence, il fixait la porte d'un air concentré. Allen, qui venait de comprendre le comment du pourquoi il l'avait embrassé, rougit brutalement et abaissa son visage vers le sol.

Kanda, ayant prévu cette réaction, fut satisfait. Un sourire sournois se dessina sur son visage. —Si vous vous imaginer correctement la scène, moi ça me fait délirer.

Allen put entendre de légers bruits de pas ainsi que des paroles venant de l'extérieur. Il rejoignit le kendoka dans la fixation de ladite porte en bois. Bientôt, ceux-ci s'éloignèrent et le calme reprit ses droits dans la pièce close.

Le brun prit le poignet de son blandin, le poussant hors du lit où il flânait depuis plusieurs heures, et ouvrit cette même porte en bois —sans oublier de récupérer Mugen— en passant un regard par l'entrebâillement. —On se la joue à la James Bond là, heiiin— Lorsqu'il décida que la voie était libre, ils s'engouffrèrent dans le couloir et Kanda lâcha la main d'Allen, marchant ordinairement à ses côtés.  
Direction, le réfectoire.

* * *

*Cours sauter de joie.*


	13. Epilogue

Bonjour/Bonsoir chers lecteurs.

Je tiens à vous remercier d'avoir suivi mon histoire jusqu'au bout, ça me fait réellement plaisir.

**Guest,** je tiens à te remercier particulièrement. Tu m'as posté tellement de reviews à chaque fois que je postais un chapitre, ça devient une habitude pour toi ! ^^ J'ai hâte de pouvoir te répondre lorsque tu auras un compte.

**BakandaSama,** même si cette fic au début ne te plaisait pas et que tu n'as pas accroché, je te remercie pour ton commentaire, c'est amusant de discuter avec toi par MP. « Madeleine. » x).

Un grand merci à **Naemir** qui m'a corrigé chacun de mes chapitres, merci beaucoup. J'espère que ça ne te prend pas trop de temps. J'espère que tout se passe bien pour toi. Merci encore.

La suite de _Douce comptabilité_ se nommera : _Le deuil de l'Innocence._

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture sur cet épilogue.

_**PS :**__ Je me suis arrangée pour que Douce compatibilité fasse exactement 20.000 mots. ^^ [Allez-voir sur le résumé. Il va falloir attendre que j'ai un nouvel ordi l'autre étant cassé, pour que je commence la suite. ^^']_

* * *

Epilogue.

26 Décembre 1894.

Angleterre : Congrégation de l'Ombre : Réfectoire.

Yû poussa la porte du réfectoire en se dirigeant directement face à Jerry pour passer sa commande habituelle. Suivit d'Allen —et de ses plats exorbitants— il s'installa à la table de Lenalee et Lavi. Ils se saluèrent avec joie pour l'un, par un grognement pour l'autre.

- Au fait Yû, hier je te cherchais : Komui nous avait demandés de nettoyer la salle mais je ne t'ai pas trouvé… Résultat je l'ai fait tout seul ! T'étais où ?! – le lapin rageait.

Kanda ne daigna même pas accorde un regard à l'albinos, qui ne s'en privait pas.

- Je m'entrainais.  
- Pendant toute la nuit ?  
- Oui. Il releva son regard de ses soba pour le planter dans l'œil vert du rouquin. Ça te dérange ?  
- Non.

Le brun écarta sèchement ses baguettes l'une de l'autre, puis commença à déguster ses soba. Lenalee et Lavi échangèrent un regard, puis posèrent leurs yeux sur Allen. « Il ment ou pas ? » Le blandin haussa les épaules devant cette question muette et s'appliqua ensuite à s'empiffrer gloutonnement de sa petite cinquantaine de plats, suivi des deux autres protagonistes.

Allen renversa accidentellement le bol au sommet de l'énorme pile qu'il avait formé en entassant ses assiettes et bols terminés sur Kanda, ce qui provoqua un fou rire de la part du rouquin. Kanda ne vacilla pas, il retira le bol rageusement et dégaina son sabre, de sorte à placer la pointe du sabre sous la gorge dudit lapin, qui tomba de son siège brutalement —en cognant sa petite queue ronde de lapinou— mais, bizarrement, il n'eut pas le moindre mal.

Ah, oui. Il est tombé sur Bookman.

- Jiji !  
- Lavi... Me ferais-tu le plaisir de te LEVER ?  
- Ah, ouais.

Conformément aux ordres, il se releva avant de se pencher en direction de son grand-père adoptif.

- Tu as un os cassé ?  
- JE NE SUIS PAS AUSSI VIEUX QUE CA ! IDIOT ! – In Panda Mode.

Lavi se tint le crâne en gémissant puis il se tourna face à Lenalee, les yeux implorants. Il se jeta sur elle, emprisonnant ses jambes dans l'étau de ses bras. Komui rappliqua en moins de 0.21 s, chrono en main.

- NE TOUCHE PAS A MA SOEUR ! ESPECE D'ENERGUMENE ! KYAAAAAA !

L'Intendant se rua sur Lavi —qui poussait des cris de terreur— une tronçonneuse dans les mains.

- PITIE NE ME TUEZ PAS !

Komui sortait sa langue de serpent, ses yeux sadiques indiquaient la torture qu'allait subir le rouquin pour cet affront.

- NII-SAN ! ARRETE !

Timcampy arriva tranquillement au milieu de ce remue-ménage.

- TIM TE VOILA ENFIN !

Allen se jeta dans les bras — des bras ?— de son golem, en le serrant contre sa joue. Rien ne changerait pour eux. Enfin, ce n'était que ce qu'ils pensaient. Ils ne se doutaient pas que deux yeux les fixaient non-loin de là, préparant son attaque.

Ils ouvraient le prologue d'une nouvelle confrontation.


	14. Réponse aux reviews des anonymes

Bon, voilà voilà.

J'ai crée cette rubrique, plus qu'un chapitre, pour répondre aux reviews des anonymes,

j'espère qu'ils repasseront par ici pour lire mes réponses... :3

* * *

shizuka : 

Merci à toi pour ta review shizuka ! :3 Bonne continuation à toi aussi. ;)

* * *

thor94 :

Oui... Un hélicoptère en 1894 c'est pas possible, mais c'est la première chose qui m'est venue à l'esprit lorsque j'écrivais. Excuses-moi.. ^

* * *

Guest :

Merci, merci, merci beaucoup. *s'incline.* Cruelle ? Désolée ! /o\

Wow. Trois reviews de ta part pour un chapitre ? Un bug ? Ah, je comprend mieux ! x) Oui, le calme, c'est bien parfois ! Oh, tu auras un pseudos ? J'ai hâte !

Je vais crouler sous le poids de tes compliments ! D:

Je corrigerais des petites fautes comme "il tombit = il tomba" lorsque j'écrirais. ^^ Oh, tu es ravie ? ALORS MOI AUSSI.

Oui c'est tellement mignon... Je dois avouer que c'est le moment que j'attendais le plus dans ma propre fic ! x)

Un 07 ? Ca me fais pensée à un jeu auquel on a tous joué..? "0.0.7."

Je t'encourage à aller lire "Le deuil de l'Innocence" qui est la suite de cette fic, car comme j'ai remarqué que tu l'aimais beaucoup, je veux que tu vois la suite. Quand je ne peux pas lire une suite, ça me met en rogne, je ne sais pas i ça te le fais aussi, alors je ne veux pas que tu t'énerve a cause de moi ! ^

* * *

anonyme :

Oh, mais merci à toi ! Un deuxième ? Oui.. La suite. ^^ Un autre couple ? Sûrement. Je dois faire un Laven pour ma sœur en échange de ses Yullen. x3 ..

* * *

Suite : Le deuil de l'Innocence.


End file.
